


First Impressions, Second Chances

by Valeks_princess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arachnid miscalculates, Arcee is a Deception sympathiser?, M/M, Megatron is very In Love, Megatron suffers, Optimus brings back Orion, Optimus is a bro, Orion getting laid ends the war, Wheeljack drags Ratchet along with him, like a lot, megatron whump, optimus has compassion, orion returns, the good doc highly regrets it, why do I do this to my favs?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/Valeks_princess
Summary: Orion Pax episodes from Megatron's POV, au from end of events of Pt 3





	1. Chapter 1

Even under the control of Unicron he couldn't physically deal the hated Prime a fatal blow.

And then there, _watching_ the Matrix emerge from Optimus. At best it would weaken his enemy, there was no hope for anything more, hadn't been for millenia.

He was himself once more, free from the corruption of Unicron, standing over his fallen foe, ready to resume their unceasing battle.

"Where are we Megatronus?" The world stopped. Started, then stopped again. Shock, horror, _pain_. What a sick joke for the Prime to play– but he had never remembered their shared past before. Could it be? No, no he couldn't allow himself to hope, hope would _destroy_ him as no injury had been able. But yet–

He studied the faceplate of his enemy. He recognised little of Optimus Prime in the face, it was wholly Orion.

And then his blade is retracting and he's extending a servo. A test. Optimus would never– but the mech allows him to help him to stand without suspicion. But Megatron couldn't be certain, he couldn't allow himself to believe. So he would keep testing, he had to be sure.

The Autobots brought the wall down and the Decepticon felt true fear for the first time in eons. They would take Orion away from him! He couldn't allow it!

So he lied, and retreated. He could've finished at least ages of the Autobots then and there, with no Prime they were not a match for him. But he needed to be with Orion, nothing could keep him from the mech's side.

* * *

Megatron lay on his recharge berth, stewing in his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't have lied, knew someday the truth would unravel– but he had sinned, he was no longer the idealistic mech Orion had known. He had been changed by his losses, too many small compromises until he had lost sight of his original path. If Orion saw him as he truly was– Megatron couldn't loose him again. This wonderful, amazing gift could only be temporary, as all his happiness had been, he had to savour it while it lasted.

The door slid open, Megatron blinked, surprise beating out anger as his initial reaction. He had no guards posted at his quarters, didn't need to, no one would dare–  
Orion entered the room. Megatron huffed out a quiet laugh. Well he _had_ said to give the archivist full access to the ship.

"It's been three cycles and you haven't visited for anything that's not official business" the mech shuffled his feet, unable to meet Megatron's eyes "I know I was in stasis is for quite a time, is- is there someone else?" Megatron's heart broke at the words, of all the things he had expected the mech to say. He, he had been hurting Orion with his absence?  
"No, never anyone but you"  
"Oh, then why–"  
"I merely sought to give you some space, you've missed so much, it's a lot to take in. I didn't want to crowd you. You know I would love to spend my time sitting with you as you work" Orion smiled.  
"You would waste your time by my side even now?"  
"It not a waste" Megatron retorted without thinking, old argument coming back to him easy as breathing "and yes, I want nothing more" it was the truth and Orion could sense it, the grin breaking out across his faceplate only reminding Megatron why he must keep his distance. He couldn't lose this mech again.  
"May, may I join you?" Orion asked, hesitant, motioning to where Megatron still remained on the berth, seated now.

Megatronus couldn't deny Orion anything. He opened his arms and the mech hurried to fill them, the two of them settling into the berth.

It wasn't the same. Optimus' frame was too large to slip beneath Megatron's arms, fully cocooned from the world. Megatron held him tight, unable to help feeling like he was failing Orion. He hadn't realised how _long_ it had been since any mech had touched him in kindness, hadn't realised just how lonely he felt. Orion relaxed in Megatron's grip, falling swiftly into recharge. He felt safe. Shame curdled in Megatron's gut, and he drifted into recharge just as his optics began to leak coolant onto his faceplate. It had been so long since he'd _felt_ enough to cry.

* * *

Megatron awoke more relaxed, more content, than he had since before the war. He kept his optics offline, relishing in the feeling of Orion in his arms. He would not deny it to be love.

Orion squirmed atop him, not knowing he now possessed the strength to break Megatron's grip. That brought the Decepticon leader back to reality, and he engaged his optics, releasing Orion immediately. But the mech didn't slip from his grasp, instead pressing himself closer to the warlord. Megatron smiled, allowing his visuals to disengage once more, basking in this feeling of contentment.

Orion blew a warm exvent over the resting warrior's face, Megatron freezing as he felt glossa press against his own. No. No he couldn't, this wasn't right– Orion didn't know, Megatron _couldn't_ , _wouldn't_ take advantage of him, of anyone like that. His chest felt like it was collapsing, like he had been struck with Breakdown's mighty hammer, chest caved in.

"What's wrong?" Orion breathed, servo wiping the fresh tears from Megatron's face.  
"Nothing sweetspark just– I've missed you so much" Megatronus confessed, unable to believe what he was doing as he buried his helm against Orion's shoulder, allowing himself this grief. Orion began toying with his struts, servos tracing the taut cables of the warrior's muscular back. Megatron tensed, lifting the mech off him to stare intently into his optics. No.

"Come on 'Tronus" Orion huffed, reaching out to trail a servo over the warbuild's chest plating. The Decepticon leader flinched. He had removed that part of his name for a reason, to hear Orion's name for him coming from the creature that would eventually be Optimus once more– Megatron pushed himself away from the other mech roughly.  
"No" he growled, optics flashing in anger. He couldn't, not when Orion would be lost to him again, he couldn't let his guard down with the mech he loved– better to think of him as dead still. And yet he had spared the two-wheeled Autobot for him, he did not want to cause the mech undue pain when he returned to his Prime state. For all that Megatron did not care, Megatronus did, and he was finding it harder and harder each cycle to remain the vicious warlord he had become.

Orion was hurt by the rejection, Megatron could see that.  
"I-"  
"No sweetspark no, just– not until you've caught up with everything that's happened, not until I'm sure you're alright" Orion opened his mouth to protest but Megatron extracted himself swiftly, placing a gentle, chaste kiss on the crown of his helm before practically fleeing the room. Megatron could withstand many tortures, but not that. 

* * *

There was a sick sense of irony to the fact that the thing to arouse Orion's suspicions hadn't even been a lie. Megatron had never been this furious with Starscream in his life. The mech was still alive?! Sneaking aboard to steal energon and unravel this small piece of happiness Megatron had been granted.

He needed to do damage control immediately, needed to try salvage whatever he could of his relationship with Orion, he couldn't– he couldn't lose the mech again, he knew he was so, so selfish, but he would do anything to keep Orion by his side.

Megatron couldn't care less about Project Iacon, the relics would be a great gain but not necessary, they had been doing fine without them. But he had needed something to ingratiate Orion to the troops, to keep them for harming him as vengeance for his actions as Optimus. He knew he should let Orion go now that he knew but he was too selfish, he hated himself for his weakness but he couldn't lose Orion again, he just couldn't. He was strong, the invincible Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, Champion of Kaon, but he was weak in the face of losing Orion.

"Who am I?"  
"You are my clerk" there was years of history behind those words– forbidden nights, days spend side by side, bonding, love. Megatron knew better than to hope, he did, Orion had made him soft, weak; but when the expected reply hadn't come he had felt his insides collapse. So this was it, this was the loss of his beloved. He was suddenly aware that it was his own fear that had driven Orion from him, if only he had told him the truth– he might not have left, he might've forgiven the monster his gladiator had become, by lying to him Megatron had ensured the outcome, had destroyed his own chance of happiness.

He couldn't take it, losing Orion to Primus had been one thing, but for the mech to reject him on his own, a result of Megatron's own _stupid_ actions? The lingering dark energon in his veins flamed, pain and anger surging until he was unaware of his words, lashing out with the pain he felt inside. The vicious mech would carve out his own spark before harming Orion, and the other mech knew it too. Megatron's threats were empty, and though the mech knew it Megatron could see the pain on Orion's face.

* * *

Rage filled Megatron, driving the reemergence of insanity that had begun to fade with Orion's presence.

The Autobots: decimated, defeated. Megatron moved, he would terminate them now, all of them. They couldn't take Orion from him if they were _dead_.

::My Lord!:: Knockout's voice came through the commlink. The warlord paused.  
::This had better be important medic, or I will see to your disassembly _personally_ ::  
::Uh, Soundwave is reporting two guards beating Op- uh, Orion. He's taking quite a hammering::  
::What?!:: Megatron screamed ::open a bridge and apprehend the perpetrators, I will _destroy_ _them_!::

Soundwave sent him a clip from the security cameras.  
Orion, beaten, begging. "No, please, stop". Megatron's vision bled red.

His time in the Pits had taught him a great deal about the nature of torture, of suffering. He would use all his knowledge to ensure those who _dared_ harm his beloved suffered the greatest of agonies as they perished.

The ground bridge activated, distracting Megatron. Orion emerged and the overwhelming wave of relief drowned out any concerns. Orion was here, he was safe, undamaged, here where Megatron could protect him.

"Orion Pax you are no Prime" no he was _his_ , Orion belonged to _him_ not _Primus_ , he would not let the vicious god take him again, no matter the cost.

And then Orion was raising Optimus' blades against Megatron. The mech had never known such agony, driving his madness to new heights. Not only did his love reject him but seek to terminate him? How had it come to this? Megatron had never wanted this, he had just wanted his Orion back. Inside he was ruined, wanting nothing more than to curl up and _weep_ ; but he was _the_ Gladiator of Kaon, he would _fight_. He thought back to his time with Orion in his berthroom, he had barred the mech from his quarters after that, had that been what had started him searching for answers.

Megatron had never felt such horror as _watching_ the Matrix erase his beloved, too slow to stop it.

Optimus knocking Megatron to the ground as his Autobots retreated, the warlord just managing to get to between Optimus and the groundbridge portal.

Megatron _raged_.

* * *

"Why Megatron?" Optimus demanded over the crunch of metal as the other mech tried his damndest to kill him "why do you hate me so? Why is this so personal for you?" The Autobot leader had long wondered this, many times Megatron had seemed to be on the verge of truce- only to catch sight of Optimus and turn against them. For all his unending hate Megatron had never truly sought to offline the Autobot leader, he had certainly had plenty of opportunity, but something had always seemed to stop him. Unlike now, Optimus thought, narrowly dodging a wild blow from the other mech, now Megatron was so mad with rage he was likely to take Optimus' head off without conscious thought. Over the many years they'd fought Optimus had thought he'd become reasonably familiar with Megatron's fighting style, but it was as if he'd never fought the mech before him.

"Because you took him from me!" Megatron snarled, rage soaring to new heights with his words. There was nothing sane in his optics. Optimus didn't know how it was possible, no mech's circuit were designed to hold anger of such caliber; whoever it was that Megatron claimed to have lost, he had loved them dearly.

Once again Optimus dodged a ferocious blow, amazed at how he was barely holding his own, and even as he drew on the strength of Primus he seemed to be losing more ground to Megatron every second. It was as if he had resurrected a Kaonic gladiator of old. The passing thought seemed to stick in his mind, and he shook his helm roughly, trying to dislodge it, as Megatron threw him to the ground and he had to roll suddenly to avoid the sword materialising where he was a second earlier. He wasn't sure Megatron _hadn't_ been a gladiator, the Matrix was being awfully tight lipped about the Decepticon leader's past. His thoughts slowed as if congealing and the Matrix seemed to whisper for him to forget the mech, to not look too deeply into things- which was concerning to say the least.

Megatron threw himself atop Optimus, and the pinned mech struggled to free himself as the vengeful Decepticon rained down blow after blow on his trapped foe.  
"You. Took. Orion. From. Me" Megatron thundered, breathing hard as he put his whole strength into pummelling Optimus. The mech's helm was ringing, the impact of each blow seeming to scramble his circuits until at last the Matrix gave in and surrendered the information to Optimus. For a second something must've shown on his features, because Megatron paused and seemed to crumble. Optimus kicked him, hard, sending the other mech sprawling. Instead of launching himself at his foe as Optimus had expected, the formidable warrior before him collapsed inwards.  
"He was the only thing I had, the only thing I ever wanted and _you took him from me_!" Megatron howled, making no attempt to hide his agony. From deep inside Optimus something screamed in answer and suddenly the last Prime knew.

"Megatron, Megatron _listen_ " for all the effort it took the wrecked Decepticon to lift his hateful gaze to meet the Autobot leader's he may as well have been hefting the world. "I will allow your scientists to see if anything can be done to remove Orion from within me" the Autobot didn't know what he was doing, surely he wouldn't have offered had Megatron forced him, but to see any mech- even his enemy, looking so destroyed went against everything he was. Megatron looked at Optimus pitifully, hope and despair warring in his faceplate. Something inside Optimus broke at the pitiful sight, and he extended a servo to the Decepticon leader, helping him to his feet in one swift move. For a moment Megatron seemed to pause, unable to decide if he truly no longer wanted the Autobot dead, before he relented and called for a groundbridge, disengaging his weapons systems.

* * *

 

"I must've been very small" Optimus said, studying the frame that was beginning to take shape under Megatron's watchful optic. The warbuild chuckled, pained light in his eyes.  
"You were" he admitted  
"I can see why you're so affronted by me" Megatron nodded, and they stood in silence for a few moments before Optimus spoke. "It's... strange. This mech who became me, I do not remember him"  
"You wouldn't. That's not what you were built for"  
"What _was_ I built for?" Optimus asked, curious "If you don't mind me asking" Megatron laughed humourlessly.  
"To punish me. To weaken the revolution. I don't know, maybe the Council just had a sick sense of humour" at Optimus' confused look he went on "I was leading a revolution at the time of your creation Prime. The cybertronian ruling council was corrupt, and a gladiator like me had no chance alone. I met a young archivist named Orion Pax and together we went before the council, trying to convince them to end the slave trade, not knowing that it was them who had allowed it to flourish, that they were profiteering" once, Megatron would've spat the term with disgust, but time had long since numbed him to the injustices of the past "and so the gladiators and the miners rose up, together we were strong. The council grew afraid, and sent a secret message to Orion, claiming they wanted to talk peace and inviting him back to Iacon. I did not want him to go, yet he went anyway, said he would call me if he needed help" Megatron's voice was monotonous, and the defeated mech seemed more tired than anything as he recounted the tale "they kidnapped him, forced the Matrix into his chest and threw him into the Well. The last transmission I ever heard from Orion was him screaming in pain as he became you" Optimus could easily see how such a thing could torment a mech, he was surprised Megatron had had the strength to keep going. There was a short pause and then, as if against his better judgment "how much do you remember?"

Since their uneasy truce the Decepticon leader had seemed drained, almost as if he were too exhausted to keep going. Megatron did not seem likely to fly into rage, but Optimus was suddenly afraid of the pain his words could force upon the other mech.  
"I remember pain, and confusion" Optimus said slowly, hesitant. "Most of my memories of the early years of my existence have faded, the Matrix seems to be actively blocking them even.... It, shouldn't be like that"  
"And what of the first time you faced me in battle?" Megatron hadn't meant to ask, didn't _want_ to know if something in the Prime was as conflicted as he had been, but seemed incapable of stopping himself.  
"I- do not remember, it seems you have always been an enemy to me"  
"No, not always" Megatron said, black humour colouring his words "the first time you faced me in battle you nearly destroyed me, I was too stunned to fight back- oh I figured out what was going on soon enough, but still. I ran, didn't face you on a fighting field for more than a decade Prime, the whole time- hearing of your _accomplishments_ destroying all that Orion and I had worked for" he spat the word with a hint of his old fire "letting the hate and pain fester, until I thought I would kill you the next time I saw you, for taking Orion from me"  
"But you never did"  
"No, I never could"  
"And what about when you have your sparkmate back?" Optimus asked, oblivious of the sharp stab of pain it sent lancing though the Decepticon's chassis. Megatron snorted derisively to cover his reaction.  
"I don't think it'll work Prime, I won't let myself hope" but Megatron idly traced a servo over the innate frame on the berth, the reverence in his movements belying his words "but no, I won't kill you. I think you're someone I could grow to truly like, if not just tolerate, Prime. It seems you were as much of a victim of circumstance as me"


	2. Chapter 2

The idea was simple, remove the Matrix and Key to Vector Sigma from Optimus, bringing Orion to the surface; transfer Orion to the new frame and then return the Primacy to Optimus' frame, returning the mech. It _sounded_ simple, but was fraught with risk, not the least of which being the Autobot's hesitancy to trust the Decepticons to bring him back at all.

"Fear not Optimus" Megatron counselled the Prime "I would not harm the mech bringing my beloved back to me"

"That is not what worries me Megatron, I trust you" The warbuild scoffed, these Autobots were entirely too trusting, but he left the Prime to his delusions, instead moving to converse with his medic. Megatron didn't trust the Autobots with his Orion, they held the Primacy so sacred they were likely to try prevent the whole thing. To that end Knockout and his assistants would be performing the procedure alone, without Ratchet anywhere in the vicinity. Megatron was surprised that Optimus believed his faithful medic and SIC Ratchet to have agreed to the procedure, _especially_ without himself being present. Megatron wouldn't risk any of the Autobots trying to interfere, none of them knew what their leader was going to attempt.

The stoic Autobot leader positioned himself on the twin medical berth, eyeing the match smaller frame beside him. What if he woke up in the wrong frame? Orion's body was unarmed, Megatron had thought hard about that when they built the frame to the specifications he had memorised. He wanted Orion able to defend himself but the mech was _not_ a warbuild, eventually deciding to offer the mech the option of a blade install when he woke, leaving space to attach the weapons without the need to adapt his frame any further once he woke. _If_ , Megatron reminded himself, if. It would not do to get his hopes up any further than they had been. But he couldn't help planning what to do  _if_ Orion woke, how to best integrate the archivist with the current world. No longer taken by surprise he would do things better this time, not repeat his mistakes. He would tell Orion the truth in its entirely and leave it up the the mech to accept or reject him, he would handle the rejection when it came. 

Knockout went to move towards the medical berth where Optimus was already dutifully, bravely, powering down.

“Knockout” Megatron said, just the way he said the medic’s name a threat “do _not_ fail me” There was no need for more of a threat than that, Knockout had seen the consequences for those who disappointed Lord Megatron, and he had _never_  seen the warlord more serious than in this moment. He knew better than to mess this up, knew it was his spark on the chopping block if he did. 

Megatron hovered, _surveying_  the proceedings. Knockout went nervously to his work. They were going to duplicate key facets of Optimus’ personality as a precaution, keeping them on file in case the Matrix relied more heavily on the mech’s own personality than they had hypothesised. 

The download complete they brought Optimus back to consciousness, the mech withdrawing the Matrix and Key from within his chest cavity, expression sombre as he handed them to his age old enemy. Megatron was aware of the great trust the mech was placing in him, the faith in his love for Orion. Megatron couldn’t care less about the Matrix, or the key. All he wanted was his Orion back, he regarded these objects of the Primacy that had stolen his clerk with distain, having no desire to steal them, however much it would cripple his enemy. The revolution had only become violent after Orion had been possessed by Primus, Megatron didn’t know what would happen if he was returned to him. 

“We have vitals” Knockout announced “beginning transfer now” Megatron didn’t want to watch, apprehension and nerves warring in his circuits. He didn’t look away.

Eventually the body on the frame began to jerk, spark chamber igniting. It was an old technique, it hadn’t been performed since Cybertron. Megatron was lucky that Knockout had been a frame change himself. 

Finally blue optics blinked online, meeting bloody red.

“’Tronus?" Megatron felt like he’d taken a blow to the gut. Hope bloomed. 

“What do you remember?” The mech shuttered his eyes, thinking.

“Kaon, your- um, you came in while I was working, just sat there until I was distracted. And then the summons, the Council said they wanted to talk reforms, accept our changes, it- it was a trap, I should’ve listened to you and then falling and– and what? ‘Tronus what happened?” The smaller mech began to panic, finally noticing his unfamiliar surroundings. 

Megatron turned to Knockout. 

“Bring Optimus online” 

The warlord stroked his clawed servos over Orion’s helm once, then stepped back.

“Soon sweetspark, just rest. I’ll tell you everything in a few moments, we’re in the middle of a rather experimental procedure” Orion nodded, settling down to run diagnostics as his beloved moved away from the berth.

“Arise Optimus” the commanding voice of Megatron, Decepticon leader boomed “I must thank you in person” he slipped the Matrix into the still open chest cavity, Knockout running a charge through the inert frame, body jolting under the assault of the electricity. The Key was next, data jump-starting Optimus’ spark.

“It’s working” Knockout cried, ecstatic “it’s honestly working!” 

Blue light filed the room, and Optimus Prime awoke. Immediately Megatron turned his back on the Prime, appearing beside his beloved. Optimus blinked, watching as the warlord kneeled beside the berth, helping the small mech sit up.

“It worked then” Optimus said, Orion looking on curiously.

“What worked? What did the Council do to me? Who is he? Why does he look like me?”

“That’s Optimus Prime. The Council set you to be possessed by Primus, transforming you into Optimus Prime, a warrior fighting on their behalf, suppressing your memories and consciousness. I- the loss of you… drove me insane, I did things- terrible things” Megatron hung his head, unable to look at his pure, innocent sparkmate, shame flooding his circuits “Cybertron was destroyed in the fighting between Autobots and Decepticons, it has been centuries, millennia. I only recently discovered you were still alive, trapped beneath the consciousness of Optimus. We- transferred you into a new frame, I’m- I’m sorry if it’s not quite right, I- I tried to remember”

 

Orion reached out a servo, tilting Megatron’s helm to face him. 

“It’s perfect, I didn’t even notice. Thank you Megatronus” 

 

And Megatron wept.

* * *

“I should be getting back to the Autobots” Optimus said, voice its usual grave tone “it has been a long time for them to be worrying about my whereabouts”

“Wha-“ Optimus laughed, throwing his head back in true mirth.

“Of course I know you didn’t _tell_  them, you couldn’t take the risk of them interfering because of the risk to me. I get it, if I didn’t understand I would’ve told them myself”

“So Optimus could’ve not come back and you didn’t even _tell_  his team?” Orion was aghast, slapping his hands ineffectually against Megatron’s broad chest plating in reprimand. Megatron joined Optimus in his laugher, tightening his grip on the small mech seated on his lap.

“Oh Orion, sweetspark. You don’t know them, even Optimus admits they would’ve prevented it, I will never put you at risk again. But before you go Optimus, with your agreement I would seek to perform a three-way cortical psychic link, it will be the quickest and most in-depth way of catching you both up on the gaps in your memory”

Knockout, having been attempting to sneak into the room, to eavesdrop on his leader _gaped_ , jaw falling open in disbelief. Megatron _detested_  the cortical psychic link, he _hated_  it. Lord Megatron had _never_  allowed anyone inside his mind, the leader of the Decepticons treated his body like a tool, Knockout truly believed Megatron would perform any desecration on his body, it was his furiously disciplined mind that he truly valued. 

“You- you… inside _your own_  head?” Megatron bared viciously pointed teeth in a terrifying smile, Knockout realising that he had blown his own cover.

“Effective immediately Orion is second in command of this ship, and _all_  Decepticon operations” Knockout paused, waiting for the announcement of his punishment for eavesdropping on his Lord but Megatron just smiled, turning his attention back to the mech perched _on his lap_. Knockout hurried to flee, the scene before him too confronting to be borne. It wasn’t _possible_ , he _knew_  Megatron, the warlord was taciturn, violent, foul tempered. This defied understanding. 

* * *

 

Megatron was about to show his greatest enemy the deepest, most precious recesses of his mind. He felt no fear. Optimus had already given him a gift greater than his life, with no reward. Megatron could trust him, could trust Orion. Now that he was no longer mad with grief but soaring, buoyed high by such a pure elation he had never felt. He had much better things to do than fight a war, things like the tiny archivist both himself and Prime towered over. If he could trust Prime for this than maybe it was time talk of a ceasefire, the mech wouldn’t go back on his word, of that Megatron was now sure. He had _handed_  him the Matrix and loaded Key to Vector Sigma!

The links connected, and the world faded into darkness.

Vorns of history flew past, combined consciousness of three seperate mechs watching the eons unfold. They saw the injustices of the Council, the pain of Orion’s sudden frame change, the agony of Megatron’s loss, his inability to cope, the war from both sides, a thousand little decisions contributing to the state of things today. Optimus was aghast at the horrors of those who were not the elite in the so called Golden Age of Cybertron, amazed by the _goodness_  of Megatron’s proposed reforms. Orion was horrified at the progress of the war, the atrocities of both sides, the _pain_  his gladiator felt, his constant and only true companion. Megatron was just trying to keep himself in check, it was _his_  mind playing host after all, neither of the other two mechs needed to be privy to the depths of his suffering. He got the feeling they knew anyway.

And then the little brain excursion was over, both Optimus and Orion leaving with a greater understanding of the past, and the Deception leader.

* * *

* * *

“Bumblebee get the children out of here, a Deception groundbridge is going to open any second!”

“What? Here? Inside the base?”

“Affirmative” But it was too late, the groundbridge opening, ‘Bots readying their weapons to fire upon the invaders. But instead of a hostile force it was Optimus Prime.

“Optimus!” Ratchet cried “you were with the Deceptions?”

“I was undergoing medical procedures”

“Medical procedures, what-“

“All in good time my old friend, first I would like you to meet some people, together I think we have a chance of finally achieving lasting peace” It was Miko who first noticed the others emerging through the still open groundbridge

“Hey” she yelled, noticing the newcomer emerging into the Autobot base “Mini-Me. Why do you look like Optimus but small?”

“My name is Orion Pax”

“Orion Pax– Optimus what is going on?”

 

And then the final member of the trio emerged from the portal, Autobots instantly training their weapons on the Decepticon leader.

“You gave _Megatron_  the location of our base?” Bulkhead cried, putting himself between the warlord and his human charge. 

“Ha!” Megatron barked out a laugh “he gave me much more than _that_ Wrecker! Access to his spark and innermost systems”

“And the Matrix and Key to Vector Sigma” 

“Yes” Megatron agreed, baring his teeth “and those”. The Autobots were aghast, Megatron couldn’t remember the last time he had been so amused. Orion flicked the back of a servo against his chest warningly.

“Play nice”. Megatron smiled indulgently, and let the Autobots be. 

“Optimus, I will leave you in their incapable hands” The other mech chuckled, extending a servo to his once enemy. Megatron grasped it, a true smile playing at the edges of his lips.

“Thank you Optimus, truly”

“You are most welcome Megatron”

"I will be spending the next few cycles in Orion's company, and _only_ Orion's company. I take no responsibility for rogue Decepticon activity until such time as I return to active command. In time, let us see about this peace" Optimus laughed, Autobots watching on in horror as their revered leader and greatest enemy chatted like old friends and equals. 

"We shall be perfectly capable of handling any situations that may arise on our own, enjoy your mech"

"Oh" Megatron smirked "I shall" 


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron held Orion, unwilling to let go. This was everything he had been missing, the small frame of the other mech fit in his arms perfectly, completely obstructed from the outside world. His clerk tucked his helm against the central panel of the warbuild’s chest plating. Megatronus felt such overwhelming relief.

Orion reached up a servo to stroke the hard, cruel planes of his gladiator’s face.

“It feels like a long time, yet to my conscious mind barely any time at all”

“It has been a long time, and I’m aware of every agonising second of it. Orion I- I am not a good mech, I have done immeasurable bad deeds, you saw my memories, saw inside my processors, you know I am not the mech I was”

“Megatronus tell me what it was we said the diurnal cycle before I went to Iacon”

“I said I was worried they might tempt you away from me, and you said we aren’t bonded but you will love me forever” Orion scoffed

“I said we aren’t bonded _yet_  you lump of a miner, and that even if they chained me down I would always love you, would find some way to hold onto the memory of you, recite your beautiful words forever so I fell in love with you again ever day”

“But they didn’t chain you down”

“No, no they didn’t” a moment of silence, both mechs lost in their thoughts, and then “‘Tronus how can you still hold me in regard? The things I did in that body, I am glad to be free of it. I did terrible things”

“You always kept your sense of righteousness–“ Megatron protested but Orion silenced him

“For the wrong side! I saw what atrocities they were committing but I reasoned it away, they were the rightly chosen Council, it wasn’t my job to judge statecraft, I was merely a soldier. I destroyed everything we were trying to save”

“That was me sweetspark, in my arrogance, my pain, my decisions were flawed– I am the one to blame for the ruin of our home world”

“You were always stronger than me ‘Tronus, you kept the faith–“

“I warped the faith! Destroyed it!” Megatron was shouting now. How could this mech not see what a monster the warlord had become?

“You did what you had to do. It was the Autobots that started the war”

“But I escalated it, took it to extremes that–“

“You were avenging me!” Orion paused, chest heaving, allowing the anger to fade from his systems “You told me when we began remember? Warned me that you were a jealous mech, possessive. You had never had anything good in your life and that if I wanted to keep my rosy image of the gladiator poet to keep walking, support the revolution but stay away from you, because you cared for me and would do anything to protect me. I accept you, all of you, flaws and all. You may be overly fond of violence but you’re my gladiator! I have seen you tear sparks from casings without thought, without remorse, the war ended up the way it did because _I_ wasn’t there to counter you, I am the compassion to your fiery rage remember? How can you think I would hate you, be disgusted by you” There were tears on Orion’s faceplate now, Megatron kissing them away, holding the shaking mech so tightly. “Did I turn away when you dismantled those three warbuilds who slighted me? Watched you seperate limbs from chassis to protect me? I accepted it then I accept it now, your actions make sense, they’re who you have always been. You might not be the same Megatronus but you are still the gladiator I remember, I love you then as fiercely as I do now, I want to spend the rest of my days by your side, rediscovering the wonderful mech I love” 

They stayed like that, both over-emotional and distraught, holding each other as the only lifeline the had. 

 

They didn’t interface for two cycles, and then they were going at it hard enough to dent frames.

* * *

It was an almost embarrassingly long time before Megatron emerged from his quarters, immediately greeted by a spitting mad Arachnid. His contented, pleasantly sated mood vanished instantly in the face of the enraged former SIC. 

"Why was I demoted?" She demanded, advancing on the Decepticon warlord "replaced by _this_ useless archivist? He isn't even armed-" her words were cut off abruptly as Megatron siezed her, brutally hefting her into the air to look him in the blood red optics.

"You do not question my decisions" he announced, grip denting the dark column of her throat, her own bladed servos scraping ineffectually against Megatron's heavily plated forearms "and if you ever refer to Orion in that tone again it will be the last thing you do. Have I made myself clear Arachnid? Do not make the mistake of thinking me tempered by Orion's presence, I will seperate your helm from your body if you give me half a reason femme" he threw her to the ground and stalked off without waiting to hear her reply, Orion stepping over the collapsed form of the Decepticon as he followed his gladiator down the hall.

Soundwave greeted them at the bridge, ready to update the Deception leader on everything he'd missed in the week or so he'd taken off from his duties, Orion hovering in the corner of the room. 

"So, another of our warriors has made their way to this planet?"

::Yes. Dreadwing, came aboard last solar cycle, seeks audience with Lord Megatron::

"Very well, let's see to it that he gets it, show him in"

At this declaration the doors slid open, worrier entering and bowing deeply to his liege.

"Lord Megatron, I live to serve"

"Rise Dreadwing. Loyalty such as yours is a rare commodity"

"Mine runs deep and true, yet it is not loyalty alone that brought me here. I seek confirmation of my twin, we shared a split spark, from across the galaxy I sensed when his spark was no more"

"He perished in battle, a noble end. You will be allowed to seek your revenge of course, but only when I see fit. First I must be certain of your allegiance, for it is not just to me that I will have you swear your loyalty. If you wish to remain a Decepticon, and alive, you must vow to protect Orion Pax with your life" Megatron motioned to the archivist, still loitering at the edges of the room. Megatron remembered Dreadwing from before the destruction of Cybertron, the mech was strong, loyal, had been Commander of a legion of the Seeker Armada. Megatron wanted him, and as many mechs like him, guarding Orion.

"But master-"

"You are under my command, you would be wise to remember that Dreadwing. Of course if you did not wish to be shackled to an  _archivist_ you  _could_ challenge me, but it would be a fight you would not win" for a moment Dreadwing seemed to consider it, sizing up his leader. Could he really take the Champion of Kaon, veteran gladiator of a thousand nights in Kaon's fighting pits? He chose wisely, and conceded. If his Lord wanted him guarding an archivist than that archivist would be well protected, but Dreadwing _was_ seeking retribution for Skyquake's death, with or without his Lord's permission.

"Good choice warrior"

* * *

"I don't need a babysitter!" Orion protested as soon as he and Megatron were out of audio range of the Decepticons, ensconced in a private workstation. It wasn't even a question that Orion wanted to contribute, using his data skills to aid the Decepticons once more, him and Megatron falling easily into their harmonious pre-war rapport. 

"You don't have a babysitter" The larger mech grumbled, standing close by his beloved as he worked, one arm wrapped tenderly around Orion's small shoulders "you have a bodyguard"

"Don't need one of those either, I have you" Megatron sighed, bending down to kiss Orion's cheek

"I wasn't enough last time"

"'Tronus-"

"No Orion just, please? For my peace of mind?"

"If you insist you big brute" Orion conceded, turning to kiss his gladiator tenderly "now go worry from the bridge, you have much to do" Megatron frowned

"You presume to order me around? If I want to spend my days seated on the floor leading against you as you work I shall"

"I presume you want to end this war, so go. I shall be here when you return, you will have plenty of time to kneel by my side later"

 

It was not long after Megatron left that the door slid open, the femme third in command appearing in the room.

"So  _this_ is what my replacement brings to our cause is it? Data analysis and decoding? Pitiful"

"What is it you want Arachnid?" Orion asked, biting back a sigh, not looking away from his work.

"Oh nothing nothing, just to see what my illustrious leader has seemed worth his time. It won't last you know, either he will grow bored of you or the Decepticons will demand your head, we follow only the strong you know" Orion paused, mild irritation growing to anger. This femme had no idea of what she spoke, if Megatron heard this he would take a limb at the  _least_. It was not the first time someone had challenged his right to the Champion of Kaon, both Decepticons and gladiators taking issue with the archivist's relationship with the rebel leader. Before the war those who disapproved had soon learned to hold their tongue, or risk having it torn out. Clearly Arachnid hadn't got the briefing. After all that had happened Orion had neither the time nor the patience for those seeking to intimidate him into causing problems between himself and his sparkmate. It wasn't going to happen, Orion knew where he stood with his gladiator and there was too much trust in their relationship for either of them to let it falter based on the attempted meddling of petty dissenters.

"The Decepticons do tend to gravitate to the strong don't they, and there is  _no one_ stronger than Lord Megatron. So give me the respect he commands or take it up with him. You and I both know there's only one way that will end, with you losing your spark" Orion knew he would feel guilty for threatening the femme later, but right now he was irritated, low on fuel that had been very  _pleasurably_ expended, and had only recently been resurrected. So he cut himself some slack and allowed the stern expression on his face to remain unwavering until the demoted Decepticon retreated from the room, hissing in rage.

  

* * *

 

Dreadwing refused to report to his  _guard detail_ until he had taken care of certain  _personal matters_. If Lord Megatron thinks some paltry archivist worthy of the need to relegate a former aerial commander to overglorifed bodyguard than Dreaadwing would serve,  _after_ he had offlined the Autobots responsible for murdering his twin. 

 

"I wasn't certain you'd come"

"I don't like unfinished business" Neither did he, the Decepticon almost laughed. 

 

The two mechs fought, a third coming to the aid of Wheeljack just in time to be buried under a ton of rubble. Dreadwing grinned, just wait until they claw their way out of that one, by the time they did the whole place would be rigged to blow. Hopefully the explosion and off lining of two of their warriors would draw the rest of the Autobots to the scene, into his trap. 

But his perfect ambush was interrupted by the coloured glare of two groundbridges opening simultaneously. True to his prediction one deposited the Autobots, but the arrival of the Decepticon warlord was a surprise, Autobots hanging back as the warlord advanced on the temporary deserter. 

"Did I not order you to stand down?"

"Forgive me master, but it is my hope that vanquishing Optimus Prime will earn your respect"

"Clearly your information is outdated,  _commander_. The Prime is  _not_ to be harmed"

"But my liege, our greatest enemy-"

"Our greatest enemy is the Council, and they were all exterminated long ago"

"Master, if this is out of some misplaced desire to preserve your bondmate's brother-" Megatron raged.

"Do not question me! I will not tolerate any disrespect of Orion, you would do well to learn that lesson _before_ I am forced to terminate you" Dreadwing bowed under his leader's threat, the overwhelming presence of the Kaonic gladiator reminding the Decepticon of his place. The same fire in Megatron speaking out against corruption, the very thing that drew his followers to him, made them trust him to lead them into the future, working to the defence of the archivist. 

"I am here on Earth to obey your will, and yours alone"

"Good, see to it you do not disobey me again. I will give you this one transgression in memory if your twin, my lenience will not come again" his subordinate having fallen back into line Megatron turned his attention to the Autobots now digging their compatriots from the rubble. Optimus approached the Deception leader, they spoke in hushed tones, the rest of the Autobots unaware of their leader consorting with the enemy mere meters away.

"Brother?" Megatron laughed.

"You share the same soul do you not? Dreadwing had a twin, splitspark. It makes sense for him to see the two of you as such, it is the logical conclusion to those who are not aware of the circumstances surrounding Orion's appearance by my side"

Optimus smiled, a wistful tinge colouring the expression.

"I have not had a brother" Megatron nodded, he was aware of the lonely lives Prime's lived. Few confidants and no equals, even the most sacrilegious mech regarded them as sacred to some extent, hosting Primus himself. 

"I will give Orion your regards"

"Thank you, friend" Megatron sneered but there was no heat in it.

"Do not get ahead of yourself Prime, I may not understand your motives for altruistically risking your life to bring my sweetspark back to me and I may be agreeing to a truce because of it but-" Megatron couldn't remember having  _friends_ , certainly not his fellow gladiators or scheming followers. Truly Orion had been the only pure thing in his painful life.

"I understand, we shall give it time" and then Optimus was turning back to his Autobots, still determinedly attempting to shift the rubble trapping their compatriots. 

"Prime" Megatron called, the other mech halting and half turning back to his once enemy "we shall have to meet soon to discuss the terms of this peace, and Orion wishes to spend some time in your company" Optimus smiled, truly gladdened by the news.

"I shall look forward to it" and then Megatron was disappearing back through his groundbridge portal, leaving the Autobots to wonder at his sudden and amicable retreat.

 

* * *

 

"Was it just me or did Megatron seem, not laid back but like, more chill?" Jack laughed, winking at his friend.

"Getting laid'll do that to you" Miko blinked, apparently realising for the first time why Megatron had been absentee.

" _Dude_ , you are  _not_ telling me that Megs took a vacation for  _sex_ " Ratchet cleared his throat loudly, interrupting the conversation. The two teens looked up to see Bumblebee attempting to block Raf's hearing by covering his whole head with his hands, Bulkhead using his _own_ hands to cover Bee's ears. Jack flushed, repentant under Arcee's disapproving stare. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The coordinates were encrypted and delivered directly to Optimus Prime. The solemn mech smiled, just a minor upwards tug of his lips before it was gone, leaving in its place the stoic Autobot leader, telling his team he was going out on patrol. It wasn't  _technically_ a lie, he  _was_ patrolling– just a very narrow area, and he knew what he was going to find. 

He turned off the highway and trundled through the Nevada desert, arriving at the designated spot just as a groundbridge portal deposited both leader and official SIC of the Decepticons. Megatron surveyed the area, nodding his acknowledgment to the Prime as he turned and disappeared back through the groundbridge, portal closing behind him. Orion grinned as Optimus transformed, glad to see the other mech. It was strange to know he had been someone else, to have remnants of ghost feelings and memories but little actual understanding of what being the Prime was like. It must be even stranger to be Optimus, he reasoned, to know you had  _come_ from someone else but having no memory of being them. Orion wanted to get to know his Autobot counterpart, for all that he had succeeded the legacy of the Council he was a good mech, if misguided. Orion had gone through with the blade install, he still remembered Megatronus' basic lessons on non-armed self defence but agreed that in this new world he needed to be able to defend himself as he hadn't previously. Optimus had agreed to teach him, Megatron would of course be supplementing the training but the mech  _was_ busy running the Decepticons and had seen the sense in splitting Orion's training, after all who could teach him better than the mech that shared both his frame and the exact weapons install? 

It was awkward at first, Optimus running through the basics of bladed combat, neither mech knowing how to make small talk with what was essentially their identical but opposite self. Until Orion realised that he recognised Optimus' basics. 

"You don't fight much like the large mech you are do you?" Optimus paused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't rely on your brute strength as much as most mechs your size, like... the big Autobot, what was his name?"

"Bulkhead"

"Yeah, him. He probably relies on his size a lot doesn't he? Even Megatron to some extent, mechs like that have always been able to rely on at least matching if not overpowering their opponents" Optimus nodded, Bulkhead  _did_ often resort to brute force when fighting "but you, you fight like you were  _small_. You use your processor more than your size, you  _avoid_ hits that you would be able to take. It's as if, as if you subconsciously  _remember_ being my size"

 

* * *

"MECH is  _mining_ energon? Whatever for?"

"I do not know, I fear whatever their motive they have sinister intent"

"You believe they are setting a trap?"

"I believe it is wise to inform our teams to be on their guard, we do not know what MECH is planning"

"Optimus, I cannot make contact with Bulkhead and Bumblebee"

* * *

Arachnid was waiting in the corridor when Orion appeared, freshly deposited onto the Decepticon warship via a groundbridge operated by Soundwave. Orion didn't understand the silent mech, he couldn't get the measure of him. He remembered him from before the war of course, but the mech had spoken then. What had happened to make him perpetually silent? They had been friendly before, yet Soundwave had made no effort to seek out Orion since his return. It was as if the mech had become cold, completely unfeeling, yet he obviously cared for his symbiote. The mech was a conundrum.  

"And where were you little Autobot _traitor_? Out consorting with the _enemy?_ " Orion grit his denta, musings cut off as his focus returned to the situation he found himself in, the former SIC having obviously waited to ambush him, his repeated trips off the ship having become suspicious.

"Megatron is aware of my precise whereabouts" He told the increasingly aggressive femme "stand down lest I inform him of  _yours_ " The Decepticon bared her fangs, lashing out, shoving Orion against the wall of the ship.

"Lord Megatron is not impartial when it comes to you, I will remove the distraction for him" she raised a bladed servo, swing arcing it down towards Orion's throat. He stopped it with a blade, weapon sliding smoothly from his forearm. It sliced the offensive limb off, energon dripping from the wound, blue trails marring the floor. Arachnid hissed in pain, pointed denta flashing in the light of the corridor as she reeled.

"You're  _armed?_ " She demanded, apparently outraged.

"A recent acquisition I assure you, current circumstances are only reinforcing my awareness that it is folly to cling to pacifist ideals. So, get out of my way" the femme lunged forward, Orion avoiding the first deadly sharp swing of clawed limb, twisting to avoid the second, trying to get away. The third caught him just above the hip joint on his right side, plating punctured as Arachnid drove the blade into his abdomen. He cried out, swaying, lashing out with his blade install, slashing Arachnid across the torso. It was a thin superficial wound but the surprise made her jump back, he staggered away, Arachnid looming over him–

only to be hit by a stun blast, crumpling to the ground. Soundwave was at the other end of the corridor, weapon still raised. He seemed to be waiting, watching Orion. The mech hovered over Arachnid, blades still engaged. He could kill her he realised, seperate her head from her body. The blades retracted. he had already been subdued and nothing more could be described as self defence, it would be vengeance, murder. He turned away, he would leave that task to Megatron.

* * *

" _Arachnid_ did this to you?" Knockout asked, studying the wound, Orion perched on his medical berth "I would've thought she'd have more self preservation than that. She  _does_ know she's jumped to the top of our illustrious leader's hit list because of this little act right? What did she hope to accomplish?"

"Presumably" Orion said "to kill me" Knockout snorted

"I wouldn't envy her if she  _did,_ her torture would be  _brutal,_ if it was  _my_ sparkmate– and _I'm_ not even the Gladiator of Kaon"

"Agreed. Where is Breakdown anyway?" Orion asked, wincing a little as Knockout probed the wound, reaching for his repair tools.

"Oh you know, summoned by Lord Megatron"

"What for?"

"One would think you'd know _second in command_ " Knockout grinned "but I'm willing to bet it has something to do with the little bug with a death wish that's recently taken to assaulting superior officers, I would risk my finish on her not being long of this world" 

* * *

"If it pleases you Lord Megatron I would suggest the deployment of an under-utilised asset, since my _demotion_ " the femme spat "I have not been sent out into the field, my superior tracking skills would aid in the recovery of the Iacon relics" Megatron gave her a cursory glance, anger burning in his circuits. Did she think he didn't  _know_ what she had done? No she was too smart for that, she was trying to get out, if she was on the ground she could disappear on the warship she'd be trapped, she was hoping for a chance to escape. He wouldn't give it to her.

"Noted" He turned away from the femme, who excused herself from his presence. She had sought to replace Orion in his esteem, injuring him in her attempt. It would be the last mistake she ever made. He allowed himself to bare his teeth, he was proud of his little clerk, surviving an assassination attempt by Arachnid was no small feat. He'd have to find a way of  _rewarding_ the mech for his diligence in training of late. Megatron smirked, he could think of a few things they'd  _both_ enjoy.

Usually he would take great pleasure in offlining the femme himself, but Optimus had requested his presence, through official channels no less, accessible to all his Autobots, and it seemed important. He still owed the mech, and he wanted Arachnid dead before Orion returned to the ship. Megatron would give the task to Dreadwing. The mech was a capable warrior and Megatron owed him the chance to regain his favour after his blunder with the Autobots. Breakdown would accompany him, the mech was a strong fighter, and trustworthy enough to ensure the job was done right. 

* * *

"What is it Optimus?" Megatron drawled as he appeared in the Autobot base, _Autobot_ ground bridge having opened to transfer himself, Orion and Soundwave. If this was about the truce– Megatron had much more important things to concern himself with "I do not have the time to be at your beck and call Prime". The Autobots surrounded them, as expected, weapons at the ready but not aimed at the trio of Decepticons they had brought inside their base. Soundwave was there under the strictest orders to protect Orion if the Autobots disobeyed their leader's assurances they would not be harmed. The humans were there too, which was surprising. Maybe something _was_ actually going on, beyond Optimus' haste for an official truce. 

"I believe it is time we came together against a common enemy. The human group MECH, they have targeted both my troops, and yours" Orion surveyed the group of assembled Autobots, all in varying states of displeasure at the trio of 'Cons in their headquarters. They would not have agreed to this step unless–

"You're down a member, where's the yellow one?"

"Bumblebee has been a victim of MECH, he yet lives but–"

"But even the great Optimus Prime desires revenge" Megatron finished "very well Prime, let us see what we can arrange"

 

"My Lord!" Megatron turned seeing a groundbridge opening, a terrified Knockout _running_ through "something's gone wrong, Breakdown–"

"Go" Megatron ordered, aware of the Autobots instantly raising their weapons. Clearly Optimus' truce hadn't sunk in yet for _his_ troops either "you and Soundwave go save your bonded, I want her captured"

Knockout didn't even bother to acknowledge his Lord's commands, rushing back through the portal immediately. Soundwave followed, bridge closing into nothingness.

"What was that all about?" Arcee asked, blaster still trained on Megatron where he had put himself protectively in front of Orion.

"An internal Decepticon matter, nothing to concern you  _Autobots_ unless you have a taste for a public execution"

"Who's the entertainment?" Bulkhead asked, weapons lowered but face reproving, obviously disgusted.

"Megatron-" Optimus said gravely "I do not-"

"No one asked you Prime" Megatron sneered "how I handle insubordinates is my business" he turned back to Arcee "I will extend you an invitation to spectate if you would like, it is time I disposed of _Arachnid_ "

* * *

 

"You're not serious Arcee" Jack demanded "look I know you want to see Arachnid dead but its not worth going onto the Decepticon warship to  _watch_ "

"Megatron has assured my safety"

"That's exactly my point! Since when do you trust Megatron?"

"I don't but– Optimus does" Jack blinked, human turning to face the Prime, who had the decency to look shame faced.

"Arcee I cannot condone execution-"

"Murder!" Jack cut in, Optimus ignored him and continued

"- becoming a spectator sport"

 


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron met Arcee as she emerged from the bridge portal, hesitantly arriving onto the roving Decepticon base of operations, none of her fear betrayed by her expression. The warlord leered, towering over her, her double in height and well over thrice as broad. For all that he had mellowed of late he was still a highly dangerous and intimidating mech. She buried her instinctive panic at seeing the leader of her enemy bearing down on her. She had faced him in combat, she could face him in peace. The monolithic warlord turned, looking down at her over his shoulder, burninshed and scared metal glinting in the low-light of the ship. He began to walk off, monolithic footsteps shaking the floor to its foundations, his overwhelming presence leading the femme down the hall. She followed.

"I will offer you a deal Autobot. I seek an executioner for a certain traitorous Decepticon, are you interested?"

Arcee blinked, surprise throwing her. Of all that she had expected– What was Megatron playing at? He had no shortage of willing volunteers, or Decepticons he could _order_ to do it, at that was discounting his _own_ suitability for the task. Whatever Arachnid had done to make Megatron decide to terminate her Arcee was sure it was enough to make him desire to take the bug’s life personally, so why was he offering it to her?

"What do you want in return Megatron?" Arcee spat, systems wary. Whatever he wanted it was certainly pure evil, the possibilities made her very spark grow cold. Megatron’s returning grin sent a bolt of pure, undiluted terror racing through her circuits.

* * *

Lazerbeak hovered, sensors trained on the gathering of armoured humans below. The shady anarchist organisation known as MECH had been under the surveillance of Soundwave’s symbiote since Optimus had requested joint effort in dismantling what was quickly becoming a threat to cybertronian life. Lazerbeak’s simple code had identified the need for more data, yet prioritised its own safety. The symbiote released a small drone, not living but remotely piloted, and retreated to a safe distance, steering the little creature closer to the human base, surveillance feeds automatically uploading themselves to Lazerbeak and an external storage system accessible by Soundwave.

What the drone discovered was damning.

“Sir, look” the humans had detected the drone. They raised their weapons, and shot it down.

High above Lazerbeak circled once, forlornly, before disappearing into the sky, out of range of the humans’ detective equipment; returning to his master bearing information of great strategic value.

* * *

 The door in front of them slid open, mech inside turning away from the monitor to face the two newcomers.

“Hello” He smiled, such a welcoming, friendly grin out of place on _any_ Decepticon. Megatron wanted her to _what_ _?_ “My name is Orion Pax, and you are?”

God even the _voice_ was the same, identical vocalised timbre, minor difference in intonation the only thing telling her that this wasn’t Optimus.

“I’m Arcee–” She trailed off, suddenly horrified. The slight femme whirled, jabbing an accusing servo in Megatron’s space.

“What have you done to Optimus’ twin! How did you even– Is this some sick sort of–”

“Calm yourself femme” The Decepticon leader growled “before I choose to relieve you of that accusatory digit”

“I assure you” the clone spoke up “I am not–”. She ignored it, mind racing. Was this why Optimus had– was Megatron blackmailing him with his twin’s life? Just what had Megatron _done_ to Optimus when he had had him after the defeat of Unicron to have been able to clone him– the damage to his systems alone–

“I used to have a sister– two, we were triplets technically, split spark clones. How could even you sink so low as to–”

“Orion is not Optimus’ clone!” Megatron snapped, advancing on the femme, the Autobot quickly falling back, hurrying to get away from the enraged warlord. She hit the console and froze, systems racing. “Do you really think I would– how–”

“Megatron stop. You’re scaring her” the clone put himself between the warlord and Arcee, the monstrous Decepticon leader backing up instantly. Optimus’ twin shared his spark then, somehow that only made it worse. The clone turned to the femme. “I am not Optimus’ clone. I am who Optimus was before he was a Prime, the Matrix and Primacy implanted a new consciousness over my base personality, when it was discovered that my mind hadn’t been erased, merely suppressed, Megatron and Optimus saved me”

Arcee didn’t know what to think. She wasn’t sure she believed them, did Optimus? She would have to wait to be sure– but what if they _made_ Optimus believe it? She needed to tell Ratchet, the mech could examine Optimus’ memory banks for evidence of tampering.

“What is it you would have me do?” Arcee asked, not forgetting the deal Megatron had offered her. Orion blinked.

“Oh. I just wanted to learn more about this world, ‘Tronus said you had some experience among the natives–”

“Humans” she interjected.

“Humans then. I was wondering if you would teach me?” Arcee threw back her head and _laughed_.

* * *

 "They- they're building cybertronians from cannibalised scrap" This was unbelievable, impossible.

“Go” Megatron turned to Orion “tell Optimus. This is serious, we move in as soon as the execution is over. Do you mind missing it?”

“Not at all sweetspark” Orion smiled, leaning up to kiss Megatron’s cheek. Truthfully he was almost _glad,_ he hadn't been looking forward to watching the femme die, as necessary as it was “you take care of it. I’ll rally the Autobots”

* * *

Arachnid died that day, it was all rather anticlimactic really. She wasn't in the best of shape as she was dragged to the butchers block, it was clear that her stay in the Decepticon dungeons hadn't been free of the expected visits by Knockout and the Gladiator of Kaon. As wounded as she was she remained alive, just to die on cue. She had thought the final indignity would be that she was prevented from walking to her own death, dragged like some common criminal. She had been wrong.

She was dumped on the ground unceremoniously, unable to stand as the Decepticon Lord approached, the thuds of his massive footfalls vibrating through her frame, pounding in time with the dread in her spark. She faced him, smirk still on her face, looking for all the world as if she was still winning, still in on some marvellous joke no one else was privy too, still better than all the mechs assembled to watch her die.

And then Megatron, hated, feared, _vengeful_ ex-gladiator and warlord stepped back, turning to watch the Autobot approach. Arachnid railed, hissing and spitting as she fought to stand. She would not allow Arcee to be the one to terminate her, the insult could not be borne! How did Megatron even get in contact with the Autobot femme?

Arcee didn’t want to feel the twisted sense of righteous glee at the sight of Arachnid, bound and struggling before her. She knew her optics were flaring purple, un-Autobot feelings that she always tried so hard to suppress coming to the fore, overpowering the just upperclass, Autobot blue. For all that she _hated_ him and all he had done she couldn’t help the profound, _evil_ sense of gratitude to the Decepticon leader for giving her this gift that _she shouldn’t want._

Arachnid fought, bladed legs lashing out. Megatron stepped forward and pinned her to the ground with one massive pede, ex-Decepticon crying out in pain as she was crushed beneath the heel of the massive Kaonic gladiator. Knockout looked on gladly, watching the cybertronian that had nearly terminated his sparkmate be humiliated before her death at the hands of the femme she hated most.  

Arcee killed her, Megatron holding the vicious, _defeated_ femme still. The Autobot looked up after the deed was done, straight into the bloody optics of the warlord, a moment of understanding passing between the two of them, leaving Arcee unnerved. How much did the mech know? The femme nodded once, acknowledgement, and turned; walking off, leaving a trail of Arachnid’s energon to marr the floor as it dripped from her servos. She couldn’t tell Jack she had done any more than watch, the human’s spark was too similar to Optimus, and unlike both Optimus and his twin, hadn’t been jaded by war and experience.

 

* * *

 

Knockout found her, curled in on herself in one of the empty server rooms between the medbay and his quarters.

“Well hell-o femme, fancy seeing you here. I haven’t been sent to escort you off the ship, no siree” Knockout frowned, disconcerted. The Autobot had never been unable to rise to his bait before, was he losing his touch?

“Nice work with Arachnid anyway, if it couldn’t be me I’m glad it was someone with equal desire to see her dead, and more due claim on the bug’s life. She took your partner didn’t she?” The femme looked up, grit denta bared. Her optics were a startling crisp purple. _Beautiful._ He lowered himself to the floor next to the distraught Autobot.

“I take it your revered leader wouldn’t approve?” He shrugged “you could always swap sides, I hear we’re to agree to a peace, you’d probably still be able to see your old comrades, if they didn’t hate you” Still she said nothing, Knockout’s unwilling concern growing. Had they broken the charming little Autobot? Should he be getting her to the medbay?

“My partner, Jack, he can’t know”

“Well I don’t intend to track down the squishy and tell him. Seriously Autobot, the problem _has_ to be bigger than that. Just don’t tell your team”

“Because of _course_ , you have so many secrets don’t you _Decepticon_ ” she spat, anger flaming.

“Nope” Knockout grinned “I’m an open book, ask anyone. For all the hate-mongering you mids bought into we Decepticons _are_ a rather accepting bunch, petty differences don’t really matter when you’re fighting for your freedom”

“I’m not mid-level”

“Oh contraire femme, your optics are shining mixed proof of your being between upper blue and scum of the depths red”

“My carrier was mid, I was raised with my father in the upper levels” Knockout blinked, that was… not unheard of, and certainly explained why she had sided with the Autobots. But did she really hold onto such prejudice? Allow it to still affect her after everyone who believed has died, their glorious civilisation rusted scrap? But the femme was still speaking “When I said earlier about Jack, I didn't mean– he can't know about–” she trailed off, gesturing to her eyes, a look of disgust marring her faceplate.

“That you're a half-breed” he finished “but why? Why would a human care? We’re not on Cybertron anymore, no one _cares_ in which caste you were born or raised. That prejudice died with our home” she sneered, optics shuttering. He caught her wrist.

“Your optics are you, so what if you tend towards violence and rage? Who doesn't? Even your precious Optimus has been know to, on occasion–”

“That's enough” Arcee snapped. How could this mech see into her spark this way? No one knew these things about her, no one who was alive anyway. She couldn't– she had spent so long suppressing her nature, fighting and hating herself, it was too much to just let that go. How did this Decepticon groundpounder see through her secrets?

“You have no idea how I feel! You Decepticon slag-”

“Oh please, do try be a bit more creative with your insults femme” the mech drawled “and I _do_ know how you feel. I’m a framechange you know, I make no secret of it” that drew her up short, anger dissipating as swiftly as it had risen.

“Me too” she admitted, softly, quietly “seeker, my sisters– weren’t, my sire thought– I _like_ being a bike, but sometimes I long for the open sky. Just another way I betray my upp–”

“Are those your words or your sire’s?” She didn't say anything, neither acceptance nor denial. He went on, “try not to repeat the words of an irrelevant mech long dead, his beliefs didn't save him and they aren't doing you any favours now”.

Sometime during the exchange her optics had faded back to blue, perpetually ringed by purple. Dual optics for a tortured spark. Knockout’s own spark went out to her, compassionate in a way he was but rarely. “Come on,” he said, standing and offering the femme his servo. She took it, “let's get you back to your Optimus. Don't you have to run off to check his processor hasn't malfunctioned?”

* * *

“We aren't seriously thinking of listening to the little ‘con are we?” It was a new voice, interrupting the discussion, Autobots stuck arguing in circles about the matter of MECH, new information brought to them by Orion.

“Wheeljack” Optimus asked, his gravelled rumble carrying the weight of Primus “what are you doing here?”

“Bulk called me Boss. I gotta say, what the frag is going on? Autobots and Decepticons just casually base-hopping? Never thought I’d see the day” his tone was disapproving and Optimus glowered. “So why aren't we keeping the runt hostage?” Ratchet snorted a quick, derisive laugh.

“Megatron would destroy the base!”

“What, for one little runt?”

“For his sp-” Optimus cut himself off, swiftly changing tact “it doesn't matter where we got the information, the Decepticons would be a valuable ally in the assault on MECH”

::And why should we listen to Megatron’s frag-buddy?:: Bumblebee clicked out, beeps echoing in the suddenly silent hangar. Ratchet looked scandalised, even Bulkhead acknowledging that the scout had gone too far. But the yellow mech wasn't finished, enraged at the mention of MECH, unable to accept Decepticon help on the quest to retrieve his T-Cog. Just what had Optimus told their _former_ rivals? Had he so thoroughly betrayed Bumblebee? ::why is Megatron even letting his valve-mech out of the berthroom?::

“That is too far!” Ratchet snapped, turning to the yellow mech. But Wheeljack had put the pieces together.

“It's not far enough” he growled, advaning “he’s more than frag-ware to Megatron isn't he?” The Wrecker demanded “he’s his _sparkmate_. We ought to kill him right now, hostage at-”

“Wheeljack!” Optimus thundered, a tone and volume until previously reserved entirely for shouting across a battlefield, looking mountainous, turning on the rogue Autobot. “Back down” he warned, tone grave and heavy with warning. Wheeljack held his gaze for a long moment, then stepped back. Arcee chose that moment to emerge into the hangar, Decepticon groundbridge having depositing her directly into the middle of the base, leading Orion from the room they had told him to wait and into the confrontation. She blinked, rapidly taking in the scene. What had happened? The last time Orion had been here, with _Megatron_ no less, things had been cordial. How had Autobot-Decepticon relations soured so much _within the new peace?_

“Why did you-”

“I brought him here” Arcee glowered “you just left-”

“Get away from him ‘Cee” Bulkhead said, moving to stand beside Wheeljack, the two Wreckers in open antagonism. Arcee slowly but unmistakably sidled in front of Orion, putting herself firmly between the archivist and the two warframes.

“I- I must go” the mech in question said, optics downturned. It was clear the Autobots didn't intend to heed his warning, the Decepticons would eradicate MECH on their own. Orion had the feeling it would be much more efficient, the Decepticon troops at least wouldn't be hampered with non-lethal intent.

“You're not going anywhere” Wheeljack growled, taking a step forward.

“Are you blind!” Arcee snapped, aiming her suspiciously spotless and freshly cleaned weapons systems at the Wrecker. “Can't you _see_ he’s Optimus’ twin?”

“Looking like the Prime doesn't make him his brother Arcee”. The warbuild spun to face the small mech, suddenly seeing the resemblance he had ignored. What if it was true?

“Close enough” Orion shrugged.

“Woah” Bulkhead said, taking a half step back before he caught himself “he even _sounds_ like Optimus, minus the awe-inspiring”

 

“That's enough” the Prime in question said, placing a servo on Orion’s shoulder and steering the smaller mech from the room. “I’m sorry” he said once they were out of audio range “you do not deserve that. If you cannot count on them in the coming battle you may at the least count on me”. Optimus felt hollow inside, core eroding around his spark. Surely the Decepticons couldn't be more welcoming than his own friends, his Autobots?

“It’s alright Optimus, I did not expect much from them. Not this but, not much” Orion knew how the Council and the forefathers of the Autobots would've reacted, compared to that these mechs had been mellow. But still, he should've thought to bring a guard at least, the fact that it hadn't occurred to Megatron either showed just how much the warlord had come to trust Optimus. Both he and his sparkmate knew the Prime would protect Orion.

 

* * *

 

The assault on the warehouse began just on the verge of daybreak– humans on guard duty tired and lethargic, any alertness gone in the wake of a sleepless night. Cybertronian optics were able to see perfectly in the dim pre-dawn half-light, human eyes failing to match the visual acuity of their mechanical counterparts.

They surrounded the human outpost, just on the edge of their detection abilities. The humans within were completely unaware when a hail of blaster fire began tearing through the corrugated walls of their base of operations. Concrete dust hung in the air, falling masonry wreaking havoc on the humans inside the building, who scattered in all directions under the force of the Cybertronian assault. The plan was simple, the Autobots would target the creations, seeking to destroy them, harvest whatever missing part had been taken from their scout. Megatron didn't know what part in particular they were looking for, didn't feel the need to know; let Optimus handle the Autobots, his ‘Cons had a more appropriate target– the humans that dared turn their kind into experiments. Megatron was surprised that they had come after Orion’s tale. Optimus he knew he could count on, Arcee was likely to support them as well, but the rest? As usual their medic wasn't present, but they were missing their newest arrival, and Megatron got vicious pleasure from his suspicions that Optimus had sent him off.

Megatron ignored the humans’ return fire, their weaponry too weak to damage Cybertronian frames. Megatron wouldn't give them the chance to adjust accordingly. They _could_ obliterate the human’s base of operations from a distance, but there was no guarantee they didn't have more, and it was almost a certainty that their files were backed up somewhere. So they would go in and Soundwave would wipe their systems.

The walls came down, humans died in droves. Their systems expunged.

And then the gas exploded.

 

Megatron reeled, caught in a cloud of the stinging gas, charged particles shocking him where they touched his metallic hide. He roared, blinded, lashing out at the humans, masked and scurrying around the feet of the monstrous Decepticon.

“Megatron!” Optimus called, moving to reach the other mech’s side.

“No” Megatron growled, “get them out”. If anyone else was caught in the blast– unwillingly Optimus fell back, evacuating both Autobot and Decepticon troops.

Finally, Megatron emerged.


	6. Chapter 6

The Decepticon warlord was unsteady on his pedes, swaying and tilting dangerously as he staggered from the wreckage, armour charred and pitted where the gas had bit into his hide. Dreadwing rushed to his side, supporting his damaged leader.

“Prime” the Gladiator groaned as Optimus also stepped forward, taking hold of his other side as the other mech struggled to bear the brunt of warlord’s massive frame “Orion-”

Megatron went down, his vision swimming, input fading in and out of focus as his frame collapsed under the strain the unknown gas was taking on his systems.

* * *

Orion paced. His Gladiator was still unconscious, secured in the medbay. He longed to be by his sparkmate’s side, but he had his duty– they had discussed this prior to the war of course, Orion knew now would be the time for revolt. He had not the presence nor the deadly ability of Megatron, couldn’t command the cause by himself alone, couldn’t secure the time his love needed to heal. Not alone. But he had allies– Megatron’s core supporters, either loyal enough to their leader or on good enough terms with Orion to support him, together they must retain control of the masses of Decepticons eager for revolt long enough for Megatron to recover. Orion, official SIC, must step up and assume temporary command of the Decepticons. _Slag!_

“Commander Pax” Dreadwing said, voice cold, making Orion halt on his way from the bridge, slight incline of his head a mark of deference despite his objection. Orion didn’t fully understand the other mech, knew he owed no personal allegiance to the archivist but his loyalty to Megatron was absolute, and had him following the slight mech’s orders. Orion had heard of him from Before, he had been one of Megatronus’ staunchest allies, spreading his message of revolution to the underground of different cities, but rarely visiting Kaon. He had obviously taken a combat role once war broke.

“You object to my checking on Megatron do you? Tell me, has there been any news?”

“MECH has yet to resurface, nor have any challenges from within the ranks. There has been no communication from the Autobots either”

“Soundwave?” The silent mech shook his head, clearly he had no breakthroughs trolling MECH’s files for information on what Megatron had been exposed to.

“So, with no pressing matters of business I may be excused to my damaged sparkmate’s berthside?” Orion didn’t wait for an answer, his quick, neat strides taking him from the room before the warrior could protest further.

Knockout greeted him when he arrived in the medbay, hurrying to his sparkmate’s side, resting a servo on the helm of the unconscious mech.

“Any changes?”

“Only cosmetic” Knockout said, motioning to where he was in the process of repairing their Lord’s plating, eaten away by the toxic gas the humans had released, a thousand unknown horrors plaguing his internal systems, “there is elevated processor activity but I cannot establish a connection with his systems”.

Orion frowned, just when everything had essentially been going so _well_. He’d just come back and now it was ‘Tronus trapped in his own consciousness? It wasn’t fair. He curved himself over the felled warrior, resting his faceplate against Megatron’s massive helm, allowing his grief free reign. Knockout respectfully turned away, busying himself with some useless displays on his monitor, giving the two some privacy.

 

::Commander. We have received a transmission from within the Autobot base, requesting permission to bridge onto the ship. You are needed:: Orion sighed, the effort needed to rise to his feet far more than was called for.

“Come back to me my Gladiator” Orion whispered, his words for the unconscious mech alone “I don’t know how much longer I can do this”.

 

* * *

 

Ratchet was busy, he had thousand reams of data at his disposal, dozens of human plots to foil, spelling destruction for both the human and cybertronian races alike. He did not have time to deal with Wheeljack invading his space and planting himself between the medic and his work station.

“Move” Ratchet ordered, irritation bordering on anger. The Wrecker ignored him.

“D’ya reckon Optimus should be moving on the advantage, what with old Megs being out of commission?”

“Optimus has other priorities” Ratchet said. It was true, the Autobot leader had deemed MECH the greatest threat, and though Ratchet was not inclined to agree with him it was true that the humans were the most urgent matter, Megatron catatonic and thus the Decepticons indisposed.

“Hey Doc, you’ve known the Boss ‘Bot longer than me, has Optimus really been the same since he came back from the Decepticon’s hold after Unicron?”

“No he has not” Ratchet said slowly, considering. Could they really trust Optimus’ decisions if he were impaired? Wasn't it their duty as teammates and friends, doubly so with him as medic, to check that their leader truly was alright? And what of his new twin, Orion? Ratchet knew Optimus had had no twin, had Megatron split his spark while torturing him? Was Optimus even truly Optimus, or being controlled by the Decepticons? Ratchet cursed mentally, _frag_ _Wheeljack_ for bringing these doubts to him.

“So if Boss ‘Bot’s not himself…” Wheeljack trailed off, expertly manipulating the medic to come to the desired conclusion on his own.

“Then we should be helping him. And continuing war on the Decepticons, who did this to him”

“Megatron’s defenceless, look I know it's against your code Doc but think of all Megatron’s done, all he’ll continue to do if we don’t act now”

“You are right Wheeljack, now is the weakest the Decepticons have ever been, led by a mech who is certainly no fighter, it would be a good deed to take the threat out now, and then turn our attention to MECH”

“But how do we get onto their base?” Wheeljack asked, grinning smugly to himself as the medic played right into his hands.

“Leave that to me”

* * *

Ratchet’s chance came much sooner than he had imagined. His doubt niggled at him, guilt corroding his circuits, but Wheeljack had been right, now _was_ their best chance of finally ending the war on their terms, not Megatron’s. But to hurt Arcee in the process– he steeled himself, the femme would be fine, it’s not as if the information was honestly damning, but he could make it seem so, and they needed to act. His old mentor Sentinel would've approved.

Ratchet, having moved his work to the communal server, looked up from the workstation in the main hangar bay, gasping over dramatically, a siren call to everyone within earshot, the human children included.

“You” he spun to face Arcee, grave expression etched into his faceplate, Wheeljack watching on, smirking. The mech didn't quite see Ratchet’s plan, but trusted that the medic would somehow come through. “You share a familial link with Arachnid? Her bloodwork is in the MECH servers, bearing a startling similarity to yours. You went to watch your own family be terminated? How could you-” Ratchet trailed off, the human Jack addressing Arcee, looking confused.

“You're related to Arachnid? She tried to kill me! And you, and like _all_ your other partners”

“You can’t help who you're related to Jack” Arcee said, but her face was pinched and drawn, optics fixed on a point far away.

“Yeah but to go watch her die?” Raf said, “that's a bit too cruel isn't it?”. Arcee doubted anyone would come to her defence, it _had_ been reprehensible, and didn’t want to stick around to see anyone else turn on her, turning sharply on her heel and leaving the room, emotions tightly controlled, shame and guilt stewing in her systems.

 

“So what’s the plan Doc?” Wheeljack asked, still unable to see the connection between a upset femme and their way onto the Decepticon warship.

“It follows logical extrapolation that Arcee, feeling unwelcome here, will seek refuge with the Decepticons, who do not share our views on the murder of kin” light dawned in Wheeljack’s optics.

“And we track the groundbridge. If the ‘Cons are already expecting an Autobot arrival it won’t trip their security”

“Indeed” Ratchet said, then frowned “although perhaps I was a bit harsh-”

“You did what you had to” Wheeljack told the medic, placing a servo on the other ‘Bot’s forearm comfortingly “it was necessary”.

* * *

Orion met Arcee on the bridge, portal depositing a clearly distraught femme onto the warship. Even Dreadwing’s suspicions faded at the sight of the Autobot, and Orion’s compassionate nature went out to her.

“Knockout” she said, head bowed “please”.

“Of course, I will take you to him, I hope you don't mind if I request he doesn't leave the medbay? The situation being what it is-”

“Of course, I would pay my respects” Orion smiled, falling easily out of the guise of stoic leader, leading the femme down the hall.

* * *

“What a surprise” Knockout grinned, turning to see the medbay door slide open, his commander and the Autobot femme entering “you know usually a femme would call first, but you just couldn't keep yourself away I see” Arcee bared her denta but Knockout didn't let it phase him, stepping forward to greet the new arrivals. Orion smiled, entirely unable to understand those two and their sudden newfound friendship.

“I’ll be-” he said, pointing towards the adjacent room where Megatron remained catatonic. Knockout nodded confirmation and Orion left the two to their privacy.

“So, what happened?” The flashy medic asked “I doubt you honestly came here for my company” Arcee sighed. She didn't know why she’d come here of all places, seeking the company of the irritating medic, but his personality soothed her, the two cybertronians suiting each other. She could tell him, he had glimpsed her deepest secrets already, what were a few more truths between friends?

“MECH, they had Arachnid’s bloodwork. Ratchet found it, saw the similarities to my own–” Arcee trailed off, trying to control herself, “our mothers were cousins, my mother bred up, her sire was an insecticon” Knockout winced, truly that explained _so much._

“And Autobots don't approve of fratricide as a spectator sport?”

“No” the femme smiled despite herself, but it was tight and wan “they do not”

“Arcee” Knockout said, serious for once, reaching out to slowly place a servo on the Autobot’s shoulder “you don't need to bury your emotions under layers of programming, especially not here, no one here cares if your optics are mid purple”

Arcee paused, years of suppression, self hatred and disgust warring with the simple truth of the Decepticon medic’s words.

 

And that’s when the door exploded.

* * *

There stood two mechs, weapons engaged, optics burning Autobot blue.

“Ratchet? Wheeljack?” Arcee asked, taking a step back. The Autobot medic paused, not expecting confrontation with the femme so soon, or like this. The Wrecker leapt forward, heading for the adjoining berthroom.

“Hey!” Knockout protested, lunging at the warrior, but the other medic came to Wrecker's defence, blades flashing as they arced towards the Decepticon. Knockout growled as the blades scratched into his finish, leaving silver scores deep into the metal. Knockout was a ranged fighter, not equipped for close combat, the Autobot slipped past him just as reinforcements arrived, Breakdown coming immediately to his sparkmate’s urgent summons. Dreadwing was by his side, droves of drone soldiers not far behind.

They found Orion in desperate struggle with the Autobot warrior, hopelessly outmatched but fighting with all he had to hold his ground. The archivist was well aware that he was the only thing between his love and the warlord’s would be assassin, he would give his spark if he had to.

“He fights like Optimus” Ratchet breathed, pausing. Breakdown took him down in the instant it took for him to be distracted, Dreadwing coming at a run to tackle Wheeljack. The two mechs exchanged blows, Orion falling back, breathing hard, a thin gash across his torso leaking energon where the Wrecker’s long blades had caught him.

“Oh didn't you know?” Knockout snarked, canon jammed into the other medic’s helm “your precious Optimus _taught him”_.

The two Autobots were outnumbered, and Arcee was making it clear that she wouldn't interfere, Wheeljack conceded as the room was filled by dozens of Decepticon troops, falling back and allowing Dreadwing to force him to the ground, pair of stasis cuffs appearing around his wrists. He was dragged from the room, Ratchet following under his own power. No one noticed the self satisfied grin hidden beneath Wheeljack’s battlemask.

* * *

“What were they thinking?!” Arcee ranted, no one answered her. Knockout was keeping firm hold of the femme’s elbow, Breakdown on guard in the medbay. For now she was a security risk, and would remain under guard until such a time as Commander Pax saw fit to have her escorted from the ship. 

“Find out how they got in” Orion ordered, stalking towards Soundwave, anger radiating from his circuits “and how you were slow in detecting them. It will _not_ be allowed to happen again” the silent mech nodded, and Orion moved on, addressing Megatron’s lieutenant.

“Dreadwi-” the acting Commander was cut off, fear freezing his circuits, spark skipping a beat. They all heard the explosion that rocked the ship.

 

* * *

 

“What was I thinking listening to you?” Ratchet complained, realising how deep in the slag the Wrecker had landed him. To think he had gone against orders for _this_ mech, the Wrecker didn't even _realise_ how badly fragged they both were. And they hadn't even gotten a chance at the Decepticon leader!

“Don't complain to me Doc ‘Bot, it was your choice to go along with it” Wheeljack grinned “besides, was worth it”

“How in Primus’ name is _this_ worth it? We’re locked in the Decepticon dungeons!” Of all the stupid, irresponsible freening nonsense Ratchet had heard–

“Did you see the look on their faceplate’s? Totally look ‘em by surprise, _and_ I planted a grenade under old Megs’ berth” Ratchet’s jaw fell open.

“You didn't” he breathed, the Wrecker grinned, pulling out a detonator.

“Oh yes I did” he pressed the button, a moment later their audio inputs detected the sounds of an explosion. Wheeljack sat back, grinning in satisfaction.

* * *

“Did you really think” the mech demanded, seeming menacing despite his small size “that a hand grenade could truly damage Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons, victorious Gladiator of Kaon-”

“Spare me the list of titles” Wheeljack said, sit grinning “just tell me how bad I got the big guy”

“What part of _nigh indestructible gladiator_ are you not understanding Wrecker? You Autobots detonated a _space bridge_ on him and he survived to tell the tale, no all your little explosive stunt did was _piss me off!_ ” Orion snarled, restraining himself with great effort. How _dare_ the mech do this? Jeopardise not just the truce but Orion's own happiness by threatening his sparkmate’s life. And Ratchet– Orion turned to the medic.

“I did not believe you capable of this my old friend”. The Autobot scoffed, _laughing_ in Orion’s face.

“You are not Orion! You are a creation of Megatron’s twisted mind, my friend died on Cybertron, the war’s first victim”

“You know that isn't true. I’m right here!”

“Megatron _made_ you to replicate the archivist who _turned away form him_ . It was _his_ fault, _he_ manipulated my closest friend. I _warned_ Orion that the Gladiator would destroy him, when Orion came to his senses he was so distraught at what he’d done he volunteered to be erased, to allow the new Prime to be downloaded into his frame”

“You don't truly believe that” Orion shook his head.

“I do!” Ratchet snapped “it is _Megatron’s_ fault all this has happened, _he_ was the one that started the war, killing _thousands!_ ”

“It was the Council! _They_ started the war, _they_ refused to change, they essentially _killed me_ in Megatron’s eyes, _of course_ he tried to avenge me, how _dare_ you condemn him for it?”

“You wouldn't understand. You have no choice but to see things _his_ way, he _programmed_ you to”

“He did no such thing! Why don't you ask Optimus? He was _there_ for my return, it was his _idea!_ ”

“I don't believe you”

“Of course you don't! You're the last bastion of the upper class, the last disciple of Sentinel. Your world is gone, it _burned._ What are you even fighting for anymore?”

Ratchet opened his mouth to retort, momentarily stunned. He didn't know why he was fighting, there was nothing for him to defend any longer, the fight had just never _ended_. Orion didn't give him a chance to think it through, turning cold, he had a purpose here and would not be distracted any longer.

“You had access to MECH’s files. Tell me what it was they dosed Lord Megatron with”

“No”

“So you will use the knowledge to emotionally compromise one of your own team, one of those friends you hold so sacred, but you, _medic,_ will not act to save a life?”

“Megatron is better off dead, it is only to the benefit of the Autobot cause–” Ratchet said, arrogantly defending his beliefs despite his own newfound uncertainty.

“Is that your final answer”

“Yes”

“Then you will rust in these dungeons until your answer changes”

* * *

“Commander” Dreadwing bowed, chassis twisting towards the floor. Orion blinked, surprised. Though respectful, loyal to a fault, Dreadwing had never been overly deferential towards the archivist, now though it seemed Orion had somehow earned his respect in his own right. “Optimus Prime is requesting we release the prisoners into his charge”

“No” Orion said instantly. All Optimus would do is free them, and with Ratchet he had a chance of saving his sparkmate. He would not allow the mech to be returned to the Autobots, unpunished, taking that knowledge with him. “The would be _assassins_ will be remaining in our dungeons _indefinitely_ ”.

Dreadwing smiled, a small, cruel twisting of his glossa, approval evident. Yes, the small mech had earned his respect, the archivist had an iron spine after all, and was satisfactorily devoted to Lord Megatron. Dreadwing would gladly follow his orders, certain that the slight mech had Megatron’s best interests at spark and was doing all in his power to return their Lord to them.

“Yes Commander, at once”

“And Dreadwing, tell Knockout to ready the cortical psychic patch”

 

* * *

 

Megatron was too slow, he watched as if from far away as Orion fell, dealt a fatal blow Megatron would've intercepted with his own spark. As if in slow motion Orion, his beloved clerk, collapsed, energon streaming from his chassis, pooling on the ground around him. Megatron’s own servos were stained in it.

“‘Tronus”

He grew back his helm and _roared._

 

Optimus lunged at him, broken warlord deflecting the incoming blade with his own.

“You did this!” Optimus thundered. They fought, trapped in their eternal struggle. Optimus died on Megatron’s blade. The Decepticon _mourned_.

 

“You do not deserve him Megatron” Optimus thundered, advancing on the downed Decepticon leader. _No, please._ Optimus lunged, firing a hail of volleys at the kneeling Gladiator, blaster fire connecting, scoring deep into his plating. Megatron stumbled to his feet, coming to his own defence. Orion was caught in the crossfire.

 

And then he was in the Pits, horror rising with the bile rusting his systems from the inside. _No!_ There was Orion, chained behind him, defenceless, Megatronus the only thing between him and the horde of gladiators baying for his blood. The Council had promised freedom to whichever mech was the one to extinguish the traitorous archivist’s spark. Megatronus fought, harder than he ever had before, the crowd throwing themselves into the ring. He was overwhelmed, drowning, crushed under the writhing mass of bodies, trampled, helpless as Orion was slaughtered bare meters away.

 

Orion falling, screaming, the Council laughing. Optimus emerging, one thought in his mind– to oppose Megatron.

 

Megatron ran, fighting his way through the compound, supreme _agonising_ fear clawing at his throat, spurring him onwards. Dread pulsing in his spark. _Have to find them, have to save them._ Finding the two captured revolutionaries, his two most loyal. They wouldn't have betrayed him no matter the torture, and they would've paid the price.

He found them, strapped side by side, so brutally damaged. Soundwave and Orion. They had been carved up, dismantled. Both horrendously scarred, and mute, vocals torn out.

It was a trap. They caught him, the rebel leader, and made him watch as they put out Orion’s spark, before extinguishing his own.

 

The two of them were kneeling, chained side by side below the Council. The corrupt, _evil_ mechs laughing, secure in their position as _better, higher, superior._ Punishing Orion for loving below his station, making him _watch_.

His troops dying in droves, executed in _rows_ , systematic, the revolution destroyed. The system more secure than ever.

 

He’s suffering, trapped inside his own head, systems failing under the strain.

And there’s one thought in his head– everything he had suffered was for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

“Orion” Optimus’ tone was longsuffering. Increasingly sick of arguing the mech just wished he could leave the two rogue Autobots in his past self’s charge, but they _were_ Autobots, and they deserved better than the Decepticon dungeons despite their actions. Orion however, was _not_ giving them up, much to his Autobot counterpart’s consternation.

“No Optimus, they tried to _murder_ him, I’m entitled to my reparations. I’d let them go if Ratchet just gave up the MECH intel” Optimus sighed, rubbing his suddenly aching helm. _Nothing had been simple in so long._

“I will see what I can do, we have a… human technological expert who may be willing to help. Will you allow him to liase with Soundwave?” Orion inclined his helm, curious despite himself. The humans were fascinating creatures and he hadn't had the time to learn more despite Arcee’s agreement to teach him. Perhaps this young human archivist would be able to help his gladiator, and sate his curiosity.

 

* * *

 

Starscream hovered, faceplate twisted into a cruel sneer. He had followed these extremely well supplied humans since the pests had stolen the energon he had been about to nab from underneath Megatron’s very servos. _What use did pathetic fleshlings have with energon?_

So Starscream watched with mounting horror, thoughts of swooping in to make off with the sizeable fuel stockpile fading fast as he watched that… _abomination_ take shape. Bile flamed in his tanks, threatening to rise. This was… _unholy_ , demented, damning. They needed to be destroyed, obliterated, purged. But no one had ever accused Starscream of being altruistic. He knew enough about Lord Megatron from the centuries serving as his SIC to know that, despite what the Autobot’s thought, the viciously deadly mech had a good spark, buried deep down, a sense of righteousness and justice dented but not extinguished by the war. The Decepticon leader would rain Unicron’s own fire on these desecrators, and Starscream would never give him anything without a price.

* * *

“Commander” Dreadwing said, helm tilting in respect, studying the screen, reading the communication as it was received “Optimus Prime is transmitting, the human archivist has agreed to assist Soundwave in scouring the MECH files. Optimus requests we groundbridge directly to their base and do not travel on the human roads”

“Denied” Orion said immediately, voice stern. The lieutenant grinned, gladdened at the Commander’s firmness as he returned the message to Optimus. “I will not risk a hostage situation, the boy must come here”

“Optimus says the boy must be accompanied by his Guardian, the scout Bumblebee”

“Denied, I will not allow entry of any mech likely to attempt a rescue or plot further assassination. The boy may be accompanied by Arcee”

“The scout insists that is not enough to guarantee his safety. Optimus asks if his own presence is acceptable”

“Yes, no one else. And Dreadwing" Orion said as the lieutenant turned to face the screen once more "prepare alternatives for if this does not work, both the cortical link and other… less _savoury_ methods are to be considered. This has gone on for quite long enough, it is time for Lord Megatron to return to us, by whatever means necessary”

 

* * *

 

“You can't seriously be thinking about helping the Decepticons can you?” Jack demanded, righteousness of a Prime fuelling his rebuke. Raf wilted, protesting as Arcee frowned down at Jack, the boy seemingly forgetting that his own Autobot was involved in the coming events.

“Optimus asked!”. Bee whirled out a series of indignant clicks.

“It’ll be ok Bee” Raf said, reaching out placatingly to his guardian. The young scout’s wings drooped, conflicted, the absence of Ratchet and Wheeljack conspicuous in the small silo. _The two mechs had done something unforgivable, but to send his charge into the heart of the Decepticon warship to save their old, if reformed, enemy? Especially_ without him? Bee didn't like it, but felt he owed Orion enough, that he trusted Optimus enough, to remain here. After all he had done, how gravely he had insulted the mech, the Decepticon archivist _had_ helped facilitate the retrieval of Bee’s T-Cog, and lost something almost more precious. Bee felt guilty, rusted shame mingling with the anxiety stewing in his systems as he watched Raf follow Optimus and Arcee through the groundbridge, portal disappearing in their wake, leaving the too empty former missile silo suddenly silent.

* * *

“Hello” Orion smiled down at the small human emerging from the bridge portal behind the mech who had become him. “Welcome back Arcee, should I have the good doctor sent for?” The femme flushed slightly and shook her head, a small grin playing about her glossa. Her friendship with Knockout _was_ inexplicable, and the ‘Bot could handle a little teasing, Primus knows it had been so long since there'd been cause that she should enjoy it.

“Greetings Orion. This, is Rafael”

“Hi” the boy said, scrutinising the Decepticon called Orion. The mech _looked_ like Optimus, a _lot_ like Optimus. _Were they brothers?_ He didn't know if cybertronians _had_ siblings.

“I am sorry if this is troubling for you” Orion said, sounding so much like Optimus that the boy had to glance up at the Autobot leader to be sure his mouth wasn't moving. Arcee snickered from her position further back, leaning against a wall, prepared for the long haul, the only one of them unable to understand the upcoming, as Jack would say, ‘science fest’. “I know your previous experiences with the Decepticons have been unpleasant but I promise you will remain unharmed”

“I trust you” the small boy said, smiling. Orion’s spark heated within his chest plating, this boy, trusting to the point of naivety– Orion had been like him once too, until his innocence had been so cruelly torn out, his very identity replaced to suit the needs of the Council, the results of their actions _destroying_ his planet. He was different since his return, he knew that, but he saw who he once was in this boy, felt the desire to protect him, to keep the war from consuming his planet too. He would have to end the war, he _could_ , but that would wait until after his love was returned to him, until then he would do what he must. He couldn't afford to be soft with his gladiator incapacitated, when Megatron awakened there would be less pressure on Orion, but until then he couldn't allow his command over the Decepticons to slip, the stability was necessary until ‘Tronus had had enough time to heal.

* * *

Orion was suitably impressed with the skill of the human archivist, especially considering his relative age and inexperience with cybertronian technology, even the script completely alien to the young boy. Him and Soundwave made short work of the MECH files, creating an algorithm to troll through the data for them, Orion waiting his turn to sift through the results. Maybe he should teach the boy to understand cybertronian script? He could learn more about humanity as a species too. Yes, perhaps the boy would like that, Orion resolved to offer.

In the meantime though he spoke in hushed tones to Optimus, tightly contained anger palpable in his voice.

“You haven't told any of your troops about the circumstances surrounding my” Orion flailed for an appropriate word “resurrection?” Optimus shook his helm.

“They wouldn't understand” the Prime sighed, soul weighing heavy. He could be truthful with Orion. “I didn't realise how much it would change things, no longer seeing the Decepticons, meeting without a battlefield between us, it- it changes things. I would give my life for my friends, my team, but– I think the Decepticons had a valid point, before the war changed us all, the Council _did_ need to be overthrown, and for all I cannot accept the atrocities committed since it is past time I admit my side committed horrible crimes as well, that we were the aggressors. I do not believe the remaining Autobots would agree, too much bad blood” Orion shrugged.

“Arcee doesn't seem to mind, I cannot believe she will be the only one. Regardless of possible dissent we _need_ to officially end this war, I do not want this planet sharing the fate of Cybertron. But before that can happen your team deserves to know the truth, even if they will not believe it”

 

They were interrupted by the human launching himself into the air.

“We found it!”

“About time” Arcee grumbled, standing and working out a crick in her struts.

“They dosed Megatron with toxic synth-en, similar to the stuff Ratchet was experimenting with but _way_ worse” Optimus was stunned, not that a human organisation would do this, but that Ratchet wouldn't part with such knowledge. He _knew_ what synth-en did to a ‘Bot's systems _without_ it being designed as a weapon.

Optimus decided.

“Arcee you stay with Raf, I- I need to speak to Ratchet”

“Of course Optimus”

“Tell him I said hi!” The human chimed in, Arcee shooting him a look, the boy wilting under her reproving gaze. _Gee, no wonder Jack looked so glum, his guardian was no fun._

 

Orion led Optimus to the dungeons, then rushed to convene with his own medic.

“Could you do it?” The mech paused, considering, then hung his head. For all that he wanted to say yes he knew he lacked the skills, and he wouldn’t risk his Lord’s spark for his own pride, _especially_ when he knew there would be no repercussions from Orion for his shortcomings.

“I- no, unfortunately I wasn't trained on Cybertron, I learned during the war. This is... more delicate than I am accustomed to, I don't quite have the grounding in mechanochemistry or synthesis that say, Ratchet has” silence hung in the air for a moment before Orion asked the all important question.

“With his help, could you do it?” The Decepticon medic nodded and Orion’s countenance went cold.

“Dreadwing, you will move the prisoner to more… suitable lodgings once Optimus is off the ship. He will help us even if we have to force him”

* * *

The door slid open near silently, Ratchet looked up, gladdened to see his old friend.

“Optimus! What are you doing here? Have you secured our release?”

“No, unfortunately you must remain in Decepticon custody until justice has been served”

“Justice?” Ratchet spat “don't make me laugh Optimus, the Decepticons don't care about _justice_ , they care about revenge, mayhem, since when have you respected their authority? They're rebels, it's their fault Cybertron is nothing but scrap!”

“No” Optimus said firmly “it's not” Ratchet laughed in his face.

“You're not Orion, why are you defending them as if you were?”

“Orion is who I once was. Ratchet, old friend-”

“You’re _not_ Orion” Ratchet snapped, shaking his helm.

“No” Optimus admitted, helm lowered, uncertain.

“You don’t know what it’s like” the medic sneered, woefully unprepared for dealing with this. “Orion was my closest friend and I _watched_ Megatron brainwash him, yes I believed what the Council was doing was wrong but Megatron’s violence, his destructive nature– he wanted what was denied to him and if he couldn’t have it then he would ruin it so no other could. To watch my oldest friend fall to _that_ ”

“Ratchet–”

“No Optimus, you are _not_ Orion, my friend is _dead_ and it’s _Megatron’s_ fault”

“Orion is alive” Optimus snapped, _why couldn’t Ratchet just see?_ “ _I_ helped reanimate him, records of the procedure exist, you can see that there was no tampering involved. It’s _true_ ”

“No, the Council was corrupt but they _weren’t_ murderers! You can’t _believe_ that Optimus, you were Sentinel’s disciple alongside me, the Prime I know would _never_ turn his back on his mentor like that”

“I saw Megatron and Orion’s memories Ratchet, a threeway psychic link, you know as well as I there’s no way to manipulate those memories. It’s the truth as much as you don’t want to admit it”

Ratchet turned away from his oldest friend, unwilling to let the Prime see how much his words had shaken the medic. _It couldn’t be true, if it was then what he had done would be_ deplorable _, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it._ But he owed it to Optimus to at least consider the possibility.

Ratchet put his helm in his hands. _What had he done?_

 

* * *

 

Optimus had barely bridged off the ship when Soundwave’s sensors were tripped, the mech showing Orion live footage of a silver seeker alighting on the flight deck, prising open the access hatch and forcing the doors open.

“Starscream?” Breakdown asked “what's he doing here?”

“Shall I go deal with the intruder, Commander?” Dreadwing growled, Orion shook his head.

“No, I shall see to him myself. Stand by to provide backup if he makes the woeful decision of attacking me” the Lieutenant grinned. _With pleasure._

* * *

“Prime? You’re still with the Decepticons?” Starscream gasped, servos clutching at his plating dramatically. Orion’s faceplate was hard; he had no time for useless, habitually traitorous mechs he couldn’t trust. “And where is Lord Megatron? Too busy to deal with me himself? Typical”

“I am Orion Pax, _temporary_ leader of the Decepticons” already Orion _saw_ the scheming begin in the seeker’s processor, and went on “you will not attempt to seize power Starscream or I will have your wings surgically removed and throw you from the flight deck” the words felt rotten in Orion’s vocaliser. He _wouldn’t,_ but Starscream believed him. The former SIC _gaped_ at the archivist. “Say your piece Starscream, you have wasted enough of my time”

“I- I don’t, forgive me”

“You have ten seconds before I will have Dreadwing escort you from the ship”

“It’s MECH” the seeker gasped out around his shock “they have done _abominable_ things, I thought Lord Megatron would-”

“What have they done?”

“Their human leader was gravely wounded, they implanted his body in the broken chassis of Arachnid” the seeker paused “I assume you are to be congratulated on that victory?”

“Lord Megatron had her executed. Continue” Starscream blanched. _Just what had the vicious femme done to warrant execution? Even_ he _hadn’t been executed and_ no one _was more traitorous._

“I- uh- what was I saying? Yes that’s right, they _reanimated_ Arachnid, _desecrated_ -” Orion turned away. Yes this _was_ horrifying, he had to tell Optimus, had to plan. Clearly their last strike had been less than effective. Orion _seethed_ . Megatron was _still_ in stasis, and it _hadn’t been enough_?

“Commander wait!” Starscream protested “is there to be no reward for the valuable intel” he saw Orion’s expression and was outraged “why, even the Autobots– maybe I should tell _them_!” Orion shrugged.

“I am planning on telling Optimus myself, you would merely spare me the trouble” the former SIC _gaped_ , mouth falling open. _How was this possible? An open line of communication between Autobots and Decepticons? Unheard of. Just what had happened to Lord Megatron? Maybe-_ “you will _not_ be reinstated to your rank traitor”

Starscream fell to his knees, desperate to seize the opportunity. _If he could just get back–_

“Please, you don’t know what it’s like to scavenge for energon, for scraps, never safe enough to rest, just let me back into the Decepticons, I promise I will serve faithfully-”

“Do not lie to me Starscream. _When_ you betray me I will have you terminated, is that understood? This is your one warning, Lord Megatron would tear out your spark but this is mercy, your last opportunity. I will not save you again. You will _not_ be a high ranking officer, you will have _limited_ field command over the seeker amarda and that’s _it_ ” Starscream gasped, _the indignity_. He lunged forward, mounted missile aimed directly at Orion’s spark, clawed servos flashing. _If he offlined the upstart mech he could claim command on his own, he didn’t need–_ there was a blade levelled at his throat, Orion’s icy blue optics holding his gaze.

“If you terminate me I will be avenged, and perhaps Dreadwing may even give you the mercy of offlining you before Lord Megatron hears of it, but I doubt it”

Starscream withdrew, Orion retracted the blade.

“Go, report to Dreadwing to be assigned duties”


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream was not above begging, but he _was_ above the rule of an _archivist. Who did Orion Pax think he was, commanding the mighty Starscream to serve as no more than a drudge, he who had once_ led _the Decepticons!_ The arrogant seeker had no gratitude for the mech who had allowed him to return to the Nemesis, incapable of accepting his new position. _Oh how his station had fallen! Taking orders from a lesser seeker! He would not have it!_

“Starscream, you will lead the aerial armada when we strike MECH, under the _supervision_ of Breakdown” the former commander fought to keep his temper, baring his denta in a snarl. _To be replaced as Lieutenant by this mech! Put under the command of groundpounders!_

“You do not want to make an enemy out of me, traitor” Dreadwing growled, looming menacingly over the other, slimmer seeker. Starscream backed down, barely, anger bristling in his circuits. He would bide his time but eventually the mech would pay. “Ready your troops, and if you turn tail during the fight, coward, I will cut you down where you stand”

* * *

Jets screamed overhead, seekers arcing down from above, spewing righteous fury onto the human compound. Orion watched from the bridge as the aerial company whirled, making way for the missiles launched from the Decepticon warship. Commander Pax was taking no chances, they would obliterate this foul human stronghold from orbit, he would not risk his people again. Flames burst up from the ground, sprouted like weeds, blisters bursting from the suddenly scorched earth. People ran screaming, flailing, tongues of flame swallowing their so easily combustible forms. The seeker armada passed overhead, raining down a hail of death on the damned wretches caught in the crossfire of agony; a quick end for some, for others merely the start of a prolonged, fatal torture. There would be no survivors. Finally the aerial host landed, charred ground struggling under their weight, gasping small puffs of ash into the air as they marched forward, extinguishing the screaming, suffering humans. Orion turned his faceplate away from the carnage he had ordered, tanks churning. He could tell himself it was just retribution all he wanted, the sight made him sick.

“Dreadwing-” Orion didn't know what he was going to say, but he didn't need to finish, the loyal mech in question stepping up, filling in the rest of his superior’s request.

“Of course Commander. I will oversee the rest of the- extermination. I believe you are due to check on Lord Megatron” Orion nodded, overwhelmingly gladdened, and fled the Bridge.

 

Dreadwing watched from above as the squadron routed the last of the surviving humans, faceplate impassive, neutral satisfaction settling in his spark. The destruction of these fleshies brought him no joy, their deaths were necessary, nothing more; they had grievously injured his Lord, their deaths were demanded and he would deliver. The Lieutenant didn’t begrudge his Commander for his inability to stomach the sight of such carnage; Pax had his loyalty, it was no secret that the mech was not built for war, he had adapted remarkably but his spark was not designed for it. Dreadwing was glad that the mech knew his limits, and rather than bending the Decepticon cause to his own sensibilities he did what was necessary, ceeding command to his underlings when needed. It was a good feature in a Commander and Dreadwing was glad to follow the archivist’s commands, knowing the mech had the best interests of his Lord and troops in his spark. Orion Pax respected the Decepticon cause, was loyal to Lord Megatron, Dreadwing respected that, and respected the small mech.

 

The sound of swearing cut over the monotonous drone of the extermination down below. Dreadwing hurried closer to the screen, focused on the task at hand once more.

“Breakdown, status”

“Starscream was right” the mech spat “they- they–”. Now it was Dreadwing’s turn to curse, low and filthy as his optics spotted the- _abomination_ tearing through a squad of drones.

“Eliminate it” he ordered, fixated. It was macabre, metal and flesh fused together into a barely functional chassis. The humans had desecrated Arachnid’s corpse, dumped as scrap, augmenting irreparable sections with their own inert metal. In some places the human pilot showed through, previously damaged and wired into the corpse. It was monstrous, it needed to be erased from existence.

“At once sir”

 

The hybrid monster swung at Breakdown, oddly jointed, what was once Arachnid’s lithe limbs reinforced, bulked up by human augmentation. The chassis was off balance, putting up a decent fight but lagging, unable to compete with the rage of the seeker armada, even the traitor fighting side-by-side with Breakdown to eradicate this unimaginable horror. How could they even contemplate this? What disgusting thoughts polluted the human mind to have given rise to this, this unholy _thing?_

The human pilot was out of his element, his fighting ability didn’t translate into finesse with the Cybertronian corpse he piloted. He was swiftly outmaneuvered, brought low by a missile fired by the traitor, debilitated by a blow from Breakdown’s warhammer, secured by droves of disgusted, horrified drones.

 

“Breakdown,” Dreadwing ordered, his very spark ill with what he saw “you and Soundwave have two earth hours before you are to return to the ship with all this– _abomination_ knows. Spend it well” Breakdown nodded, bowing to the Lieutenant. This was a grave, grave matter, and he would delight in putting the part-human heathen _in_ a grave. This could not go unpunished, and he would see to it that their race was avenged.

 

* * *

 

“Commander Pax, sir” Knockout grinned, jauntily dipping his helm with a wink. Orion smiled. “I believe we should attempt to establish a cortical psychic link with Lord Megatron, seeing as he is unresponsive to more conventional methods. It would be good to assess his mental state, to– be able to tell the uh– urgency of–”

“This is top priority Knockout, the _highest_ urgency”

“Of course sir, I simply meant–”

“I know” Orion sighed “it’s just–” he was conflicted; he wanted, needed his gladiator back with him, but how could he force Ratchet’s compliance? Did he have it within himself to authorise torture? He wasn't sure he could do it. Did that make him less than Megatron? But no, Orion loved the other mech with all his spark, it’s just–

“Of course Commander, I will prepare the patch to link your minds at once”

* * *

He emerged into a cavern, the deepest Pits, below even the fighting rings, where rebellious miners were punished. Megatron was there, bloodied and damaged, hanging limp form chains suspended from the cavernous ceiling. He wasn’t struggling. Orion stepped forward, conscious of Knockout watching on, wishing he could hide his love from view. He placed a servo on the damaged cheek, feeling the heat of infection thrumming beneath his touch, old facial scars bleeding fresh energon. So this was how Megatron’s faceplate had been defaced, he’d been carved up, brutalised.

Blood red optics flickered to life, slowly, faded. Megatron turned his helm away, sagging further into the grip of the cuffs.  

“‘rion” the warlord slurred “go”

“This isn’t real, ‘Tronus this isn’t real” But the great Gladiator didn’t respond, helm hanging limp. Orion reached for the chains but his grasping servos couldn’t make contact. It was a figment of Megatron’s mind, dredged up by the poison gas.

“‘Tronus help me”

Megatron flinched as Orion engaged his blades, archivist trying and failing to cut the warbuild free.

Orion stepped back. He couldn’t get through to his Gladiator until the poison’s hold on him was weakened, wasn’t sure Megatron could even _see_ him in his delirium.

“Knockout disconnect the patch” Orion said, voice clipped, rage and pain swirling in his spark, unable to watch the indomitable Megatron, veteran of countless agonies like this “pull Ratchet from the cells, he _is going to_ help us develop an antidote or I will have his spark for this”

* * *

 

“Plausible deniability” Orion told the trio of mechs before him, “Soundwave will disable the security feeds then go join you. Nothing you can’t heal if you had to, aside from that I don’t care what you do, just ensure his cooperation” Orion couldn’t stomach torture, but he could tell himself they were using the patch. There was a time when he wouldn’t have done this, up until very recently, but he’d seen what Megatronus had become and loved him all the same, he understood the reasons the mech had changed. It was war, their planet was dead, and Orion wasn’t the same mech the Council had tricked, couldn’t stand by and watch his love be broken like that. He would do what he had to.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out they didn’t need to do anything to the Autobot medic, to the disappointment of the Decepticons Orion had set the task and the eternal, if concealed, relief of their Commander. As soon as they opened the door Ratchet said he would help them in exchange for freeing both himself and Wheeljack. They took his ultimatum to Orion.

“Yes, Primus’ sake free them, just bring Megatronus back to me sane”

The four withdrew, leaving their distraught Commander to his sparkmate’s berthside as they coordinated.

 

* * *

 

“I believe airborne will be best” Ratchet said, hunching where his wrists were manacled, cuffs keeping him secured as three-fifths of the Decepticon inner circle loomed over the Autobot medic.

“I can set up an isolation chamber, and pump a gas in” Knockout said, considering. It would work, he decided, was likely the most efficient method of delivery, the difficulty would lie in not just synthesising the negating compounds but supercharging them, heating them through two changes of states and exposing the overheated substance to Lord Megatron in his… delicate state. Knockout was sure that with Ratchet’s help he could do it but he would be keeping a very close optic on the mechanochemist, he would not allow the mech the chance to further poison his Lord once more, to finish his earlier failed attempt.

The two medics busied themselves at the console, Ratchet studying Knockout’s analysis of the chemical composition of the toxic synth-en, compiling a list of compounds designed to counteract what Megatron had been exposed to. Orion couldn't follow the technical jargon soon flowing between the medics like top shelf high grade through an Iacon officers lounge, Dreadwing just as lost and Breakdown barely able to follow along, his focus having always been more on physical repairs.

 

“It is done”

“Good, take Ratchet back to the dungeons. We will need him at hand if he sabotaged the cure”

“Sir if I may” Breakdown said, stepping forward. “Should we not test this before we expose Lord Megatron to something that may be his convicted would be-assassin’s second attempt? I suggest we dose one of the prisoners with the poison and try the antidote on _him_ first”

“No” Orion said, barely able to keep his faceplate from twisting with disgust. To poison a prisoner? Use him as an experiment? A small, small part of him revelled in the thought, in the ability to take revenge on the mech that had tried to offline his sparkmate, to _punish_ , to ensure his love’s safety– but the majority of him was horrified. He knew he had been acting out of character lately, that he had changed, he _understood_ that. He had been through so much, it was expected, they had _all_ changed. But this was too far. _No, they would not be doing that._ Not ever, they were not the Council, they didn't use and discard _lives_ as if they were _nothing_ . Orion felt lost, stranded in the furthest reaches of empty space, floating helpless, unable to find his way back. He needed his gladiator, needed Megatronus to ground him, to give him something to hold onto, to make sense of in this future world he had been so suddenly thrust into. There was still so much he didn’t know, he wasn’t a fighter, he didn’t seek command over the warriors that now bowed to him. He just wanted Megatronus back. Orion turned away, overcome, on the verge of tears, optics swimming in an unpleasant, prickling heat. _Come back to me ‘Tronus, please._

 

* * *

 

“Commander” Knockout said slowly, haltingly “it would be… inadvisable for you to be in Lord Megatron’s head while we administer... We don’t know what the effects it will have on his system, if you were connected–” The medic trailed off, unwilling to be the bearer of bad news but unable to do anything that could result in his friend and Commander becoming damaged. Watching Orion’s expression fall from his faceplate made Knockout feel like three day old scummy slag, congealing at the bottom of a rusted out vat. The lowest of the low. He knew Orion just wanted to watch the truly _horrible_ hallucinations fade, to be there for his sparkmate; Knockout would’ve wanted the same in his position. How could he be the one to tell Orion no?

Yet how was the current, if temporary, leader of the Decepticons so open with his feelings? And how did no one see it as a weakness? If Knockout didn’t know better he would’ve congratulated the mech on his masterful strategy, but it was no ploy. Orion was so honest, so earnest; he inspired loyalty without trying, his love and devotion for their leader inspiring the respect of the mechs who followed him. No one wanted to be the one to let Commander Pax down.

But Knockout had to do so, he just hoped the procedure would go well, and his Lord would be revived, returned to the mech he loved.

“Administering antidote in 3, 2…” Knockout depressed a button on his console, avoiding looking at his Commander, ignoring the fact he could see the mech pressing his servo against the glass separating him from his sparkmate. Slowly the room began to fill with gas, dense cloud swirling and mixing with the oxygen in the room, rising from the ground up to cover the inert frame of the warlord strapped to the berth. For a moment there was stillness, tableau frozen, hanging in the air– assembled mechs waiting, tension coiling their frames, Orion stalled, pain clawing at his spark.

 

Megatron’s optics flickered online, blood red glow lighting up the dense cloud.


	9. Chapter 9

The bridge was near deserted, manned only by a skeleton crew. The temporary Commander of the Decepticons hadn’t been seen by any but the Upper Command in cycles, his presence a constant by his sparkmate’s side. No one could bear to drag him away, Soundwave taking care of the requisition forms as they piled up, taking charge of re-evaluating of the troop’s rations to account for the additional influx of energon from a newly established mine; dealing with dozens of matters insufficiently important to bother Commander Pax with, every mech aware that nothing could hold even a fraction of the archivist’s attention until his beloved was online once more.

But some things were too important to be performed without the leader’s presence, and the freeing of Autobot prisoners was one of them.

 

* * *

 

Logically Orion knew Megatronus would be fine, his love _had_ survived much worse than this, but his spark couldn't bear to part from his healing partner. Knockout assured the archivist that all was well, that Megatron was on the mend, but there was no physical sign of it outside of systems diagnostics, and Orion worried– his gladiator still had not awoken, for all the uptick in his vitals. Knockout swore on his own spark that the stasis was healthy, that it was necessary for Lord Megatron’s frame to run its own diagnostics before fully coming online, and yet–

 

* * *

 

Megatron was dreaming, he knew this– one did not survive what he had without becoming intimately familiar with his frame’s healing process, for once the cycle of his systems inspecting themselves, diagnostics trolling his processors and memory banks for any abnormality, was not bittersweet torture. He wasn’t mourning a life lost, he was calm, relaxed– in a mood so pleasant he might even deign to go so far as to label happy. He knew exactly what he would be waking up to.

 

* * *

 

“Commander, please. Your presence is vital to the lack of hostilities–” Orion shot him a _look_ and Knockout fell silent. It was abundantly clear that no one would be removing the acting Decepticon leader without his active consent. Orion’s attention left the group of mechs, returning to the data stream mirrored from Megatron’s consciousness. “My lord please” Knockout tried again at Soundwave’s prompting, “we can establish a rotation of the inner circle, Lord Megatron will not be unattended for even a moment–” the medic admitted defeat under the sudden force of Orion’s baleful glare, cultivated during his tenure with the Decepticons- it seemed to be a feature of the command position. Even the flashy medic knew when to quit.

“Sir,” It was Breakdown this time, swallowing nervously before committing to his line of argument, fully aware he risked punishment if he had miscalculated and went too far. “If Lord Megatron woke with the Autobots in the cells you know they would not survive it, and that could fundamentally damage the hesitant truce you have been cultivating”. There was a beat of silence, pause ballooning out into the hesitant air between the Orion and the other four mechs. Finally the Commander conceded, turning to Dreadwing.

“You _will_ watch over Lord Megatron and inform me the _nano-second_ his condition changes, am I clear?”

“Yes sir. I assure you, no harm will come to Lord Megatron under my watch”.

“Good, now” Commander Pax said, turning to the trio who had been so determined to pry him from his sparkmate’s berthside. “Lead the way”.

 

* * *

 

Megatronus loomed over the tiny mech, Iacon archivist so out of place in the lows of Kaon. The mech claimed he was a supporter of the rebellion, had understood the encoded message hidden behind flowery language in the anonymous poet’s last publication and tracked him down to pledge his support personally. The archivist didn’t belong here, yet he kept coming back, to Megatronus’ side.

They’d just finished up planning peaceful protests in the mines, the archivist providing surprisingly valuable insight into the interpretation of their actions in Iacon, the best ways to prevent retribution for the protestors yet still get the attention of the legislators. Megatronus followed Orion from the room, crowding the little archivist up against a wall in the deserted hallway, menacing him.

“Why are you here archivist? Not to support the cause, you could do that from Iacon, why do you keep braving the lower levels?”

“I-” Orion wet his lips, intake hitching as the Kaonic gladiator pressed him against the wall. His processor went blank, unable to compute anything that wasn’t Megatronus’ massive body pressed against his own, the unyielding wall behind him, his spark thrumming in excitement. He knew the deadly warrior would not hurt him.

“Do not lie to me” Megatronus hissed, anger vibrating the air between them, particles fleeing the most successful gladiator in the Pits. Orion swallowed his fear, tilting his helm back until his audials scraped against the wall behind him, optics boring into the vicious gladiator’.

“For you”. And then Orion was surging forward, levering himself against Megatronus’ mighty frame, leaning up, up, until he could press his glossa against the faceplate suddenly slack with shock before him. And then Megatronus was reacting, massive servos grabbing the archivist, actively pushing him against the wall, hitching the archivist’s body higher– until they were breathing in the same place, monumental frame pressing against Orion’s, glossa working in sync. Megatronus pulled away, fans cycling audibly. There was fear on the rebels faceplate, the first time Orion had ever seen it, the gladiator’s expression more tender, more open and vulnerable than he had been built capable of.

“Do not toy with me Orion. I warn you now, I am not a good mech– not of the calibre you are used to from Iacon, I am Kaon, born and bred. I cannot treat you as you would be used to, I have been forged a warrior, tempered in the fires of the Pits, I am a jealous mech, possessive. I have had nothing so pure, so _good_ in my life– if we do this you can’t just walk away, so now is your chance, if you want to keep your rose-tinted image of the gladiator-poet turn and walk away right now”.

“I know you Megatronus, I know what kind of mech you are in your spark, I see how injustice burns at you, how you protect your own. You are loyal, and so very _good._ I know what I want, and it’s not a watered down mech from Iacon who doesn’t see what’s beyond his selfish servos, I want you”

 

* * *

 

It was almost pitiful really, to hear reports of Starscream attempting to rile the vehicons into revolt, but Orion had no time for the slimy mech, he would have no more of this ineffective treachery.

“Starscream” Orion said, tone brooking no argument. The Seeker was taken aback, sneer stalling half formed on his faceplate, unease firing up his spine and along his circuitry. This was quite unlike the mild archivist, Starscream found himself halting to listen in spite of himself. “You are a mech who cares about nothing more than you do your own safety, and continued state of your own frame. You are selfish, and above all cowardly, yet you are also pragmatic. Tell me, where else could you survive in such relative safety as aboard the Nemesis? How long would you be able to sustain yourself scrounging for forgotten scraps of energon in structurally unsound mines? I will not allow a known traitor the safety of belonging to the Decepticon ranks, so it's time for you to choose– either devote yourself to something aside from yourself _for_ _once_ in your sorry life, or get out. You will not get another chance to leave, if you betray the cause I will ensure that your spark is snuffed from existence. If you choose to stay, you must be completely loyal; if you'd rather take your chances alone out there, by all means go ahead”. For once the gravity of the situation seemed to bear down on Starscream, struts going weak under the sudden pressure, the mech finally realising that he had run out of luck, that the length of the rest of his life rested on which decision he made right now. He bowed to the blue and red archivist.

“I- thank you, Commander”.

* * *

“We should meet in neutral territory, a show of force–” Orion frowned. They were trying not to antagonise the Autobots, wanted to formally establish a lasting peace with the show of faith of returning their prisoners unharmed; an armada was not conducive to peace, intimidation tactics would show that the Decepticons still considered the Autobots better enemies than allies. Orion wished it was as easy as simply handing the offending mechs to Optimus and being done with it.  

“We’ll bring Optimus aboard” Orion said, speaking without thought, cutting off the stream of truly horrible ideas. Did Decepticons have no knowledge of how to behave in peacetime? Orion berated himself sharply, remembering that he had lived in the golden halls of Iacon, and that these mechs had been sparked into the horrors of the Pits. Their existence had been nothing but fighting even before the war broke out. And that while Orion had slumbered through millennia of war in the consciousness of a Prime these mechs had been exposed to horrors unimaginable. “At the very least he will have some suggestions about arranging a hand-over that will not spark an… unfortunate incident”.

“As you will it, Commander”

 

* * *

 

Dreadwing watched the monitor, transfixed, horror and bile rising within him. The Decepticon had been stationed to guard over Lord Megatron’s berthroom, had felt uncomfortable doing so but diligently kept half an optic monitored the screen that displayed the feed from the cortical link kept open with the Decepticon Lord’s mind, making sure there was no resurgence of the foul, twisted hallucinations during his system’s natural de-fragging. And then he saw it, the perversion of his brother’s death at the foul whim of the _pathetic_ Starscream, the _useless_ seeker they had just deigned to allow to return to the Decepticon fold. All logical thought left Dreadwing immediately; anger ignited within him, an instant inferno, blusteringly hot rage eclipsed all else, charing his systems as his grief roared. _How dare the filthy cretin come crawling back after_ this _? How_ dare _he?_ But Starscream would deceive them no longer, Dreadwing would _personally_ ensure that he faced justice for his actions, the warbuild would offline the traitor himself!

 

* * *

 

Orion led Optimus through the halls, vehicons politely turning their heads, unwilling to confront the reality of their stand in leader consorting with the Prime. Optimus had expressed an interest in Megatron’s recovery, guilt eroding his circuits– he had not come to the aid of MEgatron, had accepted the warlord’s words, had left him to his fate. It had been his plan they used to raze the facility, he who knew of the true depth of the threat posed by MECH; and Megatron had paid the price.

“Dreadwing should have been watching the monitors” Orion frowned, optics immediately drawn to the mech’s absence as the medbay doors slid open.

“Perhaps Knockout relieved him, and thought to give us some privacy” Optimus offered. Orion’s expression didn’t change but he accepted the suggestion as a likely possibility, leading Optimus to the conjoined berthroom separate from the main medbay. The two mechs hovered, lost in their own thoughts as they stood silent vigil over the impassive and unresponsive warbuild lying inert on the berth.

“I dislike seeing him this way” Optimus admitted finally, breaking the silence. “For so long Megatron has loomed larger than life– I know he has suffered injury, yet I have never seen it, nor been there for the recovery. It looks– wrong, every time I have seen him he was always so solid and strong, nothing could dent him; seeing him like this-”

“Is enough to shake something you thought to be a foundation of the world, an immutable truth” Orion smiled sadly, reaching out to caress the listless mech’s helm, “you got that from me”.

* * *

It was Knockout who escorted Arcee, the two grounders heading towards the medbay where Knockout needed to relieve Dreadwing.

“If I’d known you were coming” the ‘con drawled “I would have traded shifts”. Arcee just smiled softly.

“I don’t mind, I can keep you entertained”. Knockout grinned. He truly enjoyed the femme’s company, she made for frightfully good company, brutal and witty in a way few were. He was glad that there was nothing untoward there, no _feelings_ mucking up either of their gears– he was absolutely sated with Breakdown, and knew Arcee was mourning her second loss; no, it was safe to assume that the femme would never look at him in that way, and he was glad for it, it would make things grossly uncomfortable. He knew she felt the same way. They made a good pair– lowborn femme feeling isolated within the Autobot ranks and framechange mech the minority grounder among the Decepticons, the understood each other, even though Knockout was glad to be the Decepticon in the duo– the rebels had always been more accepting than the defensive faction. Together they rounded the corner, chatting amicably, doors to the medbay sliding open silently. Knockout paused, worry lighting up his circuits as a frown dawned across his faceplate.

“Dreadwing should've been on watch, it's not like him to try weasel of his duty. I must alert Commander Pax at once”

 

* * *

 

“‘Tronus” Orion huffed, trying not to laugh as the Champion of Kaon, vicious and merciless leader of the revolution leaned against the archivist’s metallic shin, great horned helm resting just above the small mech’s knee, content for all the world to spend the remainder of his day in the company of his archivist. “You have much better things to do than keep me company”

“No I don’t” Megatronus grinned, leaning further into Orion’s frame, “go on, read me the sentence you're working on”. Orion sighed, but he was smiling.

“We the people demand equal division of pay, the closure of the fighting Pits, security for the citizens of Kaon, Vos…”

“Mm good” the gladiator hummed, sharpened servos trailing over Orion’s thighs, dipping into the sensitive seams between plating. Sometimes when Megatronus kept him company the gladiator truly did nothing but enjoy the company of his sparkmate, but others he was determined to distract the little archivist. Times like now, when he would tease the stubborn mech until he went mad.

“We demand equal treatment before the law for all citizens… ‘Tronus” Orion hissed, losing his place as the gladiator’s glossa pressed against the plating of his thighs, clawed servos grasping the archivist’s hips, swinging him away from the workstation, until Megatronus, Champion of Kaon, could scrape his sharp denta against the underside of Orion’s chassis, working to pressurise his spike.

“Megatronus” Orion whined, annoyed yet not truly minding the gladiator’s actions. “I’m working! We have a meeting with the Council coming up, we have so much to prepare–”

“Exactly why you should stop worrying, our efforts are paying off, the Council is listening, soon Cybertron will be on the path of reform”. Orion smiled, gladdened to see Megatronus so relaxed. The gladiator deserved to have his stressed erased from his mind too.

“Oh alright my gladiator, but you’d better make it worth my while”. Megatronus smirked, wicked sharp optic ridge twitching in mirth.

“Oh I shall sweetspark”.

 

* * *

 

“Where exactly” Orion said, voice tight and words clipped “is Dreadwing?”

“I- I don’t know. I thought he would be on duty still” Orion didn’t reply, turning instead to address Arcee.

“I apologise, but I think it best for you and Optimus to return to the Autobots until such time as we have… cleaned house, this is an internal matter. Forgive me for cutting our time short but–” he spoke the last to the Prime, who shook his head.

“There is no need for apologies, I understand the burdens of command, the role suits you well” There was a wry smile at play on Optimus’ faceplate, and the joke was clearly implied– it suited Orion as well as it ever had Orion, which is to say it was borne but not relished. Orion didn’t state the obvious, merely moving on to the next order of business, fear thriving in his systems.

“Take Ratchet and Wheeljack with you, just– no pomp and ceremony, just take them”. Diplomatic relations be damned, Orion didn’t care about putting on a show of Decepticon force, he had much more pressing matters to think about– like a possibly rogue Decepticon warrior.

 

* * *

 

No. No! Megatronus had never been this helpless before, was half a planet away from the threat to his archivist, unable to come to his defence. His entire existence had been one torturous fight after another, and he had overcome it all, defied everything that declared the miner turned gladiator would perish– yet he could do nothing so far away from Iacon. They had been betrayed, the whole thing had been a trap. The _vicious, spineless_ Council had turned on Orion. Megatronus’ could still hear his sparkmate screaming in his head, feel the echoes of his pain burning through processors, melting circuitry and scrambling his coding.

Orion fell silent, and the sparkbond simmered, before disappearing like a blip off a radar– no agonising, scarring reverberation as the bond snapped; no, it was simply _gone_ . What had they done, what had they done to Orion? He would tear them apart, carve open their chassis to pull their sparks from the chestplating one at a time, crushing the traitorous Council for what they had dared do, to lay their servos on _his sparkmate._ He could make them pay, he would make them all _bleed._

Megatron raged.

 

* * *

 

Dreadwing seized Starscream by the folded wings, kicking the seeker against the walls of the ship, driving his pede into the other mech’s abdominal plating. The seeker gaspe, curling away from the blow. The warbuild drew his blade, lunging forward, intending to run the spineless mech through.

“Dreadwing why? Wait– this is about Skyquake isn’t it? I thought we had put that behind us” the seeker yelped, scrambling backwards to stay out of the reach of Dreadwing’s blade. “Your twin perished with great honour!”

“Which you disgraced by raising him from the dead, you perverted his corpse! I demand retribution!” Dreadwing raised his blade, poised to thrust it through Starscream’s lying spark.

“Which you will get, on my terms. Stand down Dreadwing” the warrior spun, seeing Orion standing there, flanked by Soundwave and Breakdown.

“This _desecrator_ must pay for his actions” The warbuild spat, rage frying his circuits. Only his loyalty made him stay his hand.

“And so he will. Do not kill Starscream, he may yet be of use, but you are entitled to reparations. Do whatever you want to him, officially sanctioned, but stop short of killing him. If he perishes as a result of his injuries, well–” Orion shrugged with a lack of emotion he didn’t feel. This was a tense situation, Starscream still held the loyalty of the seeker armada, to kill him would be to alienate the aerial host– but to deny Dreadwing would be to lose a strong, loyal fighter, a member of the inner circle, it could not be done. “I will forbid the medics from providing assistance, if you want to survive Starscream, you must heal on your own”.

Slowly Dreadwing smiled, baring his denta in a snarl, compromise appealing to his sense of justice. He bowed to Orion, lowering his sword.

“As you will, Commander Pax”. Dreadwing drove the blade through Starscream’s chassis, underneath his spark chamber. The seeker screamed, and Orion turned away, feeling sick, tanks twisting unpleasantly at the thought of what he had just done.

 

* * *

 

“Commander!” Breakdown snapped, urgency plain in his tone. “Lord Megatron is awake and conscious”. Orion took off running before the mech had even finished, spark thrumming a staccato beat against the inside of his plating. His sparkmate was with him once more, he cared for nothing else.


End file.
